Re-Post Yunjae - White Lies (Toki Wo Tomete)
by Yunjae's Story
Summary: [Update-6] Sampai akhirnya kau merasa lelah akan segalanya... Kau biarkan dirimu mati secara perlahan... Hingga akhirnya kau pergi meninggalkanku... Dengan semua kenyataan yang ternyata hanya sebuah 'White Lies'
1. Chapter 1

**FF/YUNJAE/WHITE LIES(TOKI WO TOMETE)/CHAP 1**

Tittle: White Lies ( Toki Wp Tomete )

Cast : Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : On The Fic

Rating : PG

Genre : Angst, Drama

**Read This One first please!**

Ini ff saya re-post dulu.

**Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf sama kalian semua karena kejadian lalu yang udah ngecewain reader saya di sini. **

**Karena ada yang meminta saya kembali ke sini, jadi saya mencoba untuk me re-post semua ff yang pernah saya post di sini sebelumnya. Nantinya jika responnya baik saya akan kembali post ff disini…**

**Hope you're all forgive na ^^~  
**

**Chapter 1***

**BUUGH**

Seorang namja cantik terhempas jatuh setelah mendapat tamparan keras dari sang ayah. Dalam rautnya sama sekali tak menyiratkan ketakutan, rasa sakit atau penyesalan. Hanya wajah datar yang dapat terlihat.

"Berapa kali lagi kau akan mempermalukanku!?" bentakan amarah itu menggema disebuah rumah besar bak kastil itu.

Namja cantik itu hanya menyeringai dan bangkit sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan akibat terjatuh tadi.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Kim Jaejoong!"

"Apa yang harus kujawab Kim Jun Hae?"

_**PLAAKK**_

Kali ini tamparan itu dilayangkan oleh sang ibu.

"Bersikaplah yang sopan pada appamu!"bentak Mrs Kim.

"Aku hanya hormat pada orang yang patut kuhormati, Kim Misun." jawab Jaejoong santai.

Mr. dan Mrs. Kim mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jadi maksudmu appa dan umma bukanlah orang yang pantas dihormati, begitu?" tanya seorang namja imut yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri sambil menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menyeringai kearah namja imut itu sambil beranjak pergi.

"Aku belum selesai Kim Jaejoong!"bentak

"Apa lagi yang perlu dibahas! Cepatlah, kalian hanya membuang waktuku!"

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyusahkanku? Tak bisakah kau seperti adikmu Junsu?" tanya Mr. Kim yang merasa lelah memarahi putra sulungnya.

"Seperti junsu kau bilang? Namja lemah seperti dia? Kau menyuruhku menjadi namja cengeng yang hanya akan merengek jika dikerjai oleh temannya?" tanya Jaejoong.

_**BUAAGGH**_

Untuk pertama kalinya namja imut bernama junsu itu memukul seseorang, terlebih kakaknya sendiri.

"Jangan sebut aku namja lemah!" teriak Junsu menarik kerah baju Jaejoong

"Tapi itu memang kenyataannya, bukan?"

"Su-ie, cukup! Kau hanya akan menyakiti tanganmu karena orang tak tahu diri ini! seharusnya aku tak melahirkannya dulu.." ujar Mrs. Kim melemah.

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, sedangkan Junsu menatapnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ummanya.

"Karena kau adikku meninggal! Karena kehadiranmu adikku meninggal!" ucap Mrs. Kim penuh emosi. Semantara Mr. Kim hanya menatapnya sayu.

"Karena kehadiranku kau bilang? Semua itu adalah kesalahan orang ini dan dirimu! Untuk apa kau tidur dengan laki-laki yang jelas adalah pacar adikmu?"ujar Jaejoong datar.

"Apa maksudmu hah?!" tanya Junsu kasar.

"Jadi kau belum tahu? Bukankah kau anak emas mereka? Heh~ baiklah begini, kau tahu..appamu ini meniduri ummamu, padahal dia adalah tunangan adik kembar ummamu. Saat adik ummamu tahu, dia memaafkan kedua orang tuamu, tapi saat dia tahu ummamu ini mengandungku, dia bunuh diri.. bukankah sudah jelas ini kesalahan dua orang yang kau sebut umma da.. "

_**PLAAKK**_

"Jaga bicaramu! Itu hanya masa lalu! Seburuk apapun mereka, mereka adalah orang tuaku! Jangan pernah kau meremehkan mereka!" kata Junsu menitikkan air mata. Jaejoong terdiam menunduk.

"Kaulah yang pembawa sial.."

_**DEG**_

"Kau yang menyebabkan halmoni meninggal dan kaulah yang menyebabkanku kehilangan impianku!"ujar Junsu.

"..."

"Karena kau membuatku cacat dulu, aku ditolak semua tim sepak bola! Kau penghancur!"

"…"

"Aku membencimu! Aku menyesal harus menerima kenyataan kaulah hyungku!aku benci.. hiks..hiks.." teriak Junsu menangis sambil memukul-mukul Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Su-ie, sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan itu lagi.. nanti kau sakit.. " ujar Mrs. Kim

"Umma! Itu impianku! Dan dia menghancurkannya.. "ujar Junsu melemah.

"Su-ie, uljima..mungkin kau bukan ditakdirkan menjadi pemain sepak bola.. uljima.. dan ingat apapun yang kau lakukan pasti akan membuat umma dan appa bangga…" ujar memeluk junsu sambil mengecup kening Junsu.

Jaejoong terpaku menatapnya, mendadak ia merasa nyeri pada dadanya saat melihat pemandangan itu.

"Su-ie, uljima...malam ini umma akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu ya? Berhentilah menangis..."

Jaejoong yang semula mematung memilih pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya kedada kirinya. Ia merasa sesak tiba-tiba. Ia ingin merasakan hal yang sama, ia ingin itu. Menginginkan sebuah kehangatan yang selama ini tak pernah ia rasakan.

Gemericik suara air shower yang sengaja dihidupkan dapat meredam tangis seseorang yang sengaja mengguyur dirinya sendiri.

"Rasanya menyakitkan.. apakah seburuk itukah..aku dimata..kalian? Mengapa..tak membunuhku saja.. umma?" isak namja cantik itu.

Kim jaejoong 18 tahun, putra sulung pemilik Kim Corp. Terkenal dengan dirinya yang bersikap semaunya. Mempunyai segudang musuh yang sengaja ia cari. Tak ada satu pun orang yang mau berteman sudah tercap buruk. Berkali-kali masuk penjara karena tawuran pelajar atau membuat musuhnya terluka parah. Bahkan keluarganya pun tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Karena memang ia adalah anak yang lahir tak diinginkan, dalam sebuah tak ada juga satupun yang tahu bagaimana sebenarnya sosok asli seorang Kim Jaejoong itu. Yang merka tahu hanyalah adalah sosok kim jaejoong sebagai iblis pembuat masalah dan pembawa sial. Mereka tak tahu alasan seperti itu, alasan yang membuatnya seperti itu. Alasan hanya karena ia ingin diakui selayaknya manusia.

**(DINNER TIME)**

"Su-ie! turunlah, makanan sudah umma siapkan!" panggil Mrs. Kim.

"Ne..umma.."

Junsu pun berlari dua dengan riangnya, dibelakangny. Jaejoong pun berjalan dengan wajah yang berantakan dengan mata memerah.

"Duduklah..ada yang ingin appa sampaikan padamu su-ie.."ujar yang tak menyadari jika ada orang lain yang hadir disana, yaitu anak sulungnya.

"Waeyo appa?" tanya Junsu sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Besok malam calon tunanganmu datang, dia dari keluarga jung, pemilik TU Entertainment.."

"Mwo? TU?"tanya junsu dengan wajah berbinar.

"benar.."balas melihat wajah sumringah Junsu.

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan! Anak umma satu-satunya ini mewang menggemaskan.." ujar Mr. Kim

_**DEG**_

Dia tak menyadari jika ada seorang yang sakit mendengar kalimat lontarjan itu.

"Ne appa.. ah~ aku lupa..jika minggu depan aku akan ada lomba pianis tingkat nasional..aku harap umma dan appa mau menontonku.." ujar Junsu.

"Pasti appa menonton, kalau begitu appa akan membatalkan seluruh janji appa!"

Jaejoong yang semula berdiam memilih pergi. Ia pun sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya. Perlahan pipinya mulai terbasahi lagi oleh cairan bening yang disebut air mata.

Dia pun melajukan mobilnya sedang, menuju suatu tempat yang bisa membuatnya melupakan segalanya sementara waktu.

ZION PUB

Jaejoong hanya menatap minumannya kosong, air matanya lagi-lagi terjatuh mengingat hal yang membuatnya sakit.

"kenapa? Kenapa seperti ini? aku...aku..lelah.." gumamnya bergetar.

**+FLASHBACK+**

_"Umma! Appa! besok Joongie akan ada lomba menyanyi..umma, appa dan junsu menonton ya?" ujar Jaejoong kecil dengan riangnya pada kedua orang tuanya saat makan malam._

_"..."_

_Tak ada jawaban yang membalas kalimat anak yang sedang menunggu jawaban itu._

_"Umma! Appa! bagaimana? maukah kalian menontonku? hng?"tanya Jaejoong berlari mendekati kedua orang tuanya sambil menarik pelan baju mereka._

**_PLAAKK_**

_"Kim Jaejoong!makanlah! ini waktunya makan! Tak pernahkah kau diajari oleh gurumu tentang etika saat berada di meja makan!"bentak menampis tangan Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong pun terjatuh dibuatnya. Tubuh mungilnya pun bergetar hebat._

_"Cepat kembali ketempatmu!" kali ini Mr. Kim yang membentaknya. Jaejoong pun menurut dan melanjutkan makannya dengan linangan air mata._

**+END OF FLASHBACK+**

"Kenapa..KENAPA?!"

_**PRANNK**_

Jaejoong berteriak sambil melempar gelas minumannya, membuat pandangan seluruh pengunjungnya teralih padanya.

Nafasnya memburu tak beraturan mengingat kenangan-kenangan pahit yang ia alami seumur hidupnya. Selama ini ia hanya memendamnya. Membiarkan orang-orang menilainya buruk. Dia diam karena ia lelah, lelah dengan segala usahanya untuk kembali kesosok alsinya, yang sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Ia mulai menutup dirinya, berpikir bahwa dia tidak membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat ia pakai sebagai sandaran dikala ia sedih, kecewa atau sebaliknya.

- - +.+ - -

**(MORNING, KIM'S MANSION)**

"Su-ie! cepatlah turun! Kau harus sarapan sebelum kesekolah.." panggil setengah berteriak.

"Ne, umma! 5 menit lagi aku turun.."balas Junsu dengan lengkingan suaranya.

Tak menunggu lima menit junsu pun menuruni tangga dengan setengah berlari menuju ruang makan yang jaraknya cukup jauh itu.

Dengan terburu-buru ia menghabiskan sarapannya dipagi yang sedikit mendung itu.

"Pelan-pelan su-ie! Apa kau ingin tersedak?" tanya Mrs. Kim

"Aku ada ulangan hari ini umma dan aku piket pagi ini.."jawab Junsu sambil membaca sebuah buku ditangan kirinya.

"Ara ara, appa akan mengantarmu hari ini.." ujar Mr. Kim.

"Gomawo appa! Aku sudah selesai, kajja!" seru Junsu.

"Arraseo! Kajja!"

"Umma! Aku berangkat dulu! See you.. cup~" kata Junsu sambil mengecup pipi ibunya lalu berlalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

pun segera membereskan meja makan. Ia lupa jika ada seseorang yang hadir disana, seseorang yang merupakan bagian dari keluarganya yaitu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berdiam diri melihat semua itu dari jarak yang bisa dibilang dekat itu. Semua berjalan begitu cepat dibenaknya.

_'apa benar aku terlahir dari rahimmu? apa benar dalam darahku mengalir darah keluarga Kim?'_ bathinnya menangis.

Jaejoong memilih berjalan melewati ummanya, nafasnya tercekat tiba-tiba, paru-parunya sepertinya menolak oksigen yang dia hirup. hanya nenatap tajam putra yang tak ia anggap itu menghilang dibalik pintu

**(at DONG BANG 5 INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL)**

_**BRAAAK**_

Dengan kasar Jaejoong membuka pintu kelas, membuat semua penghuni kelas terkejut hingga kesal.

"Tak bisakah kau sopan Kim Jaejoong?" tanya songsaengnim menahan amarahnya. Jaejoong hanya menyeringai.

_**DUAGGH**_

Ia menutup pintu itu dengan menendangnya keras.

"KIM JAEJOONG! BERSIKAPLAH YANG SOPAN" geram songsaengnim.

"Anda hanya akan membuang waktu berbicara pada orang seperti dia songsaengnim." celetuk namja bersuara bass yang menatap Jaejoong tajam dengan mata musangnya.

"Heh~ dengarkan apa kata atlit berbakatmu itu Park Jung Soo ssi.."

Guru itu terbelalak mendengar Jaejoong menyebut namanya. Rasa marahnya jelas terlihat diraut wajahnya.

"Keluar dari pelajaran saya, SEKARANG!" bentak sonsaengnim.

"Kau saja yang keluar! Aku disini membayarmu, jadi jika tak mengajar sekali tak masalah, anggap saja kau makan gaji buta.." kata Jaejoong datar membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya pun terhenyak tak percaya.

Sonsaengnim itu pun pergi dengan wajah merah padam meninggalkan kelas. Seluruh siswa pun merasa jengkel akan tingkah Jaejoong yang seenaknya itu yang sering membuat guru pergi tanpa mengajar.

_**BUUUKK**_

"Brengsek kau Kim Jaejoong! Kau membuat kelas kita tercap buruk karena sikapmu yang memuakkan itu!" geram seorang siswa sambil melempar buaju kearah jaejoong dan mengenai tepat diwajahnya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas sejenak, mengambil buku itu dan melemparnya kearah orang yang melemparnya tadi.

_**BUUKK**_

Buku itu pun mendarat tepat diwajah seseorang dengan mulusnya. Namun sayangnya itu bukan wajah sasarannya, melainkan wajah namja bermata musang dan bersuara bass tadi.

"Uk~ aku salah sasaran, sepertinya buku itu lebih menyukaimu Jung Yunho.." ejek Jaejoong beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

Sementara teman sekelasnya merinding melihat Yunho yang sepertinya marah. Perlahan Yunho berdiri dari bangkunya, berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan menahannya dengan menarik kasar lengan Jaejoong membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

"Waeyo Jung Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong.

_**BUAAGGH**_

Yunho meninju Jaejoong kuat dan berhasil membuat namja cantik itu terhempas membentur dinding kokoh dibelakangnya. Jaejoong sedikit meringis menahan rasa sakit dipunggung dan kepala belakangnya karena terbentur dinding. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia bangkit dan tersenyum dingin kearah Yunho.

"Apa kau sudah puas jung yunho?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku berharap aku tak kan pernah lagi melihat wajahmu, saat itu baru aku merasa puas Kim Jaejoong!" jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong mendekat kearah yunho dan tiba-tiba melumat kasar bibir Yunho.

Yunho dan teman-teman dikelas terbelalak menyaksikan hal gila itu.

"Brengsek kau Kim Jaejoong!" bentak Yunho mendorong kasar Jaejoong dan mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Wae Jung yunho? Kau tak pernah menolaknya dulu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Heh~ sepertinya kau belum bisa menerimanya dan belum mengetahuinya..."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku hanya pura-pura! kau itu hanya lelaki murahan yang dengan mudahnya dapat kutiduri, menjijikkan! Ku tegaskan sekali lagi, kau itu hanya bahan taruhanku dengan teman-teman bodoh!"

_**DEG**_

"Jadi aku hanya bahan taruhanmu ya?" tanya Haejoong datar. Yunho tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh kim jaejoong..apa kau tak malu setelah mengetahui ini? Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku membencimu dari awal aku melihatmu.. aku membencimu karena kau merusak hubunganku dengan Ahra yang mengatakan aku gay! Kau penghancur kim jaejoong!"

_**DEG**_

"Itu kesalahanmu sendiri jung yunho, aku ingin Ahra merasakan bagaimana kekasihnya itu pernah tidur dengan orang lain terlebih dia lelaki..."

_**PLAAKK**_

Yunho menampar keras pipi Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih dua minggu dan malam itu, dan terima kasih telah mempermainkan perasaanku.." bisik Jaejoong ditelinga Yunho dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Yunho tertegun mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Jaejoong ucapkan.

Memang benar Yunho mempermainkannya. Mereka berdua sempat menjalin hubungan selama dua minggu secara diam-diam. Namun hubungan itu hanya tercipta karena keterpaksaan Yunho masuk kedalam permainan orang-orang yang benci pada Jaejoong. Yunho terlarut pada rasa muaknya pada Jaejoong yang perlahan menjadi rasa benci.

Terkadang yunho berpikir, mengapa Jaejoong segera mengiyakan saat yunho meminta menjadi kekasihnya.

Kembali Yunho mengelap bibirnya sambil melihat punggung jaejoong menjauh.

"Darah.."desisnya merasakan rasa amis dimulutnya, pandangannya pun kembali teralih kearah Jaejoong yang sudah tak terlihat lagi.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Whit Lies ( Toki Wp Tomete )

Cast : Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : On The Fic

Rating : PG

Genre : Angst, Drama

**Read This One first please!**

Ini ff saya re-post dulu.

**Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf sama kalian semua karena kejadian lalu yang udah ngecewain reader saya di sini. **

**Karena ada yang meminta saya kembali ke sini, jadi saya mencoba untuk me re-post semua ff yang pernah saya post di sini sebelumnya. Nantinya jika responnya baik saya akan kembali post ff disini…**

**Hope you're all forgive na ^^~  
**

-chapter 2-

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, langit tampak mendung dengan awan putih yang ditelan awan hitam menandakan sebentar lagi hujan akan turun.

Seluruh siswa pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk cepat sampai dirumah mereka.

"Sampai jumpa nanti Su-ie..cuup.." ujar lembut namja bersuara husky.

"Ne! Bye bye Chunnie!" balas Junsu dengan lengkingan lumba-lumbanya.

*JUNSU POV*

Kusunggingkan senyuman terbaikku melihat kepergian kekasihku. Aku benar-benar tak sabar menunggu malam nanti. Appa dan umma benar-benar sangat mengerti aku.

Ah~ aku lupa jika hari ini aku tak membawa mobil, tak mungkin aku menyuruh appa menjemputku. Uhmmm~~ tak ada pilihan, tak ada salahnya sekali-kali aku berjalan kaki. Sudah lama aku tak berjalan-jalan seperti ini.

Tak terasa aku sudah berjalan jauh sampai dijalan pintas kecil menuju rumahku. Walau kecil, jalan ini cukup dapat dilalui oleh satu mobil. Jalan yang sudah lama tak ku lewati.

_**DEG**_

Perasaanku mulai tak tenang saat melihat beberapa orang dengan wajah menyeramkan berjaga diujung jalan ini. Detak jantungku semakin tak karuan saat salah seorang diantara mereka ada yang membawa pisau dan balok kayu.

"Chunnie.." lirihku.

Kutundukkan kepalaku dan terus berjalan dengan mempercepat langkahku. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahku. Aku takut sekarang.

_GREEP_

Ketakutan menjalar lebih banyak ketika seorang dari mereka menyentuh bahuku.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanyanya membalik tubuhku. Tak berani kulihat wajahnya.

"Kau manis juga..siapa namamu?" ujarnya menarik daguku, membuatku mendongkakkan kepala memandangnya.

_**PLAAK**_

"Jangan sentuh aku! Tangan kotormu itu menggangguku!"

Kutampis tangannya dan berteriak didepannya dengan dalih menutupi ketakutan yang membuat tubuhku bergetar.

"Wah wah, kau kasar juga rupanya..tapi sayang kau tak bisa main-main diwilayah kekuasaan kami.." kata orang satunya lagi mendekatiku, aku pun terpojok pada tembok ini.

'_Tuhan kumohon selamatkanlah aku..'_

Kurasakan orang itu menyentuh pipiku dan mencium aroma tubuhku. Menjijikkan.

"hen..tikan.." rontaku saat mereka mencoba melepas kancing bajuku.

"HENTIKAN!"

Teriak seseorang yang kurasa aku mengenalnya. Kubuka mataku dan melihatnya. Yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong. Untuk apa dia disini?

"Kim Jaejoong.." ujar orang-orang itu mendekat kearahnya, kulihat Jaejoong juga mendekat kearahku.

"Jangan sentuh dia! Dia adikku! jika kalian mengganggunya nanti dia menangis!"

Kata-katanya membuatku ingin menghajarnya. Dia selalu saja meremehkanku! Aku benci mempunyai hyung sepertinya! Dia bagiku tak lebih dari seorang pembawa sial dan penghancur.

"Diam kau Kim Jaejoong! aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri!" balasku menatapnya tajam.

"Heh~ lebih baik kau pergi! Kau itu hanya namja lemah yang hanya bisa merengek dan menangis saja!"

Aku benar-benar tak bisa menerima ucapannya yang membuatku merasa terhina.

"Aku bukan NAMJA LEMAH!"

_**DUAAAGGHH**_

Kulayangkan tasku kearah orang-orang yang nenakutkan itu, membuat satu diantara mereka jatuh tersungkur.

"Brengsek kau! Kau membuat hyungku terluka!" geram seorang lagi yang kini mewbawa sebuah balok kayu siap melayangkannya kearahku. Kupejamkan rapat mataku. Aku tak bisa menghindar lagi.

"Chunnie-ah..umma..appa.."

_**BRUAAKK**_

Kurasa balok kayu itu sudah mengenai bagian tubuhku. Tapi mengapa aku tak merasa sakit? Apa aku sudah mati? Dapat jelas kudengar suara tubuh terhantam balok itu berkali-kali, tapi mengapa aku tak merasa sakit juga?

_TES TES_

Kurasakan ada tetesan air mengenai tanganku. Perlahan mulai kubuka mataku dan melihat cairan yang ternyata berwarna merah menetes mengenai tanganku. Kuangkat kepalaku sedikit.

_**DEG**_

"Jae..hyung" lirihku.

Kudapati dirinya yang ternyata melindungiku dari pukulan orang-orang tak kukenal itu.

"Ahk~" ringisnya yang menahan sakitnya. Tubuhku bertambah bergetar hebat menyaksikan itu.

"Pergilah..." ujarnya lirih.

_TES TES / JRAASH_

Darah itu menyeruak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hyung.." lirihku bergetar.

"Pergi sekarang bodoh! Pergi dan jangan kembali ketempat ini!"

Kugelengkan kepalaku cepat. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya. Walau aku membencinya, dia adalah hyungku juga.

"Ani! ini masalahku!seharusnya kaulah yang pergi!" kukuhku.

Tak ada jawaban. Kulihat raut menahan sakit darinya, membuatku takut hingga gemetar.

"Mmenyingkirlah kau Kim Jaejoong! kau menghalangi kami brengsek!" kata salah satu diantara mereka yang menarik tangan Jaejoong.

_GREEP_

Dia memelukku, membenamkan kepalaku pada dadanya. Membuatku bingung tak mengerti.

"Pejamkan matamu..dan lemaskan tubuhmu..berpura-puralah pingsan.." lirihnya dengan pelan.

Aku terdiam, apa maksudnya menyuruhku melakukan ini?

"Cepatlah.." ujarnya seperti bisikan.

Entah mengapa aku menuruti apa yang dia inginkan. Dia memelukku semakin erat dan tubuhnya mulai terasa bergetar.

Berkali-kali kudengar ringisan tertahan darinya. Dan dapat kurasakan darah darinya mengenai wajah dan bajuku.

_BRUUUGGGHH_

Tiba-tiba kami terjatuh. Ada apa ini? Aku belum berani membuka mataku. Aku semakin takut.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian mulai kurasakan orang-orang itu pergi. Kudongkakkan kepalaku, ternyata sudah tak ada orang ditempat itu. Kutarik nafas kelegaan walau rasa takut ini belum menghilang.

"Jae hyung..goma..HYUNGG!" pekikku melihat matanya terpejam rapat dan wajahnya berubah pucat.

"HYUNG!HYUNG! KAU KENAPA!? BANGUN HYUNG! KUMOHON SIAPAPUN TOLONG KAMI!" panikku menangis.

"Hentikan teriakanmu itu! aku pura-pura bodoh!" ujarnya pelan dengan masih memejamkan matanya.

"..."

"Apa yang kau tangisi? dasar namja lemah!" ujarnya yang lagi-lagi mengejekku.

"Aku bukan namja lemah.." lirihku.

Kurasakan dunia mulai berputar, tiba-tiba kepalaku menjadi pening.

_SYUUUUNG_

"SU-IE!"

Dapat masih kudengar teriakannya yang panik atau tidak itu.

"Hiks..umm..umma.." ujarku saat masih tersadar

"Kau pasti ketakutan..maafkan aku.."

Itulah kata-kata membingungkan terakhir yang dapat kudengar. Dan semuanya menadi gelap.

- - - + . + - - -

Suara bentakkan membuatku tersadar dari tidurku. Bising yang kudengar membuatku merasa tak nyaman untuk kembali memejamkan mataku ini.

_PRAANKK_

Suara pecahan sesuatu membuatku benar-benar tersadar seutuhnya. Kukerjapkan mataku berkali-kali dan mengingat semua kejadian yang kualami tadi.

"SEHARUSNYA KAU TAK PERLU MENGAJAK ADIKMU IKUT DALAM KEHIDUPAN BURUKMU ITU!" teriakan appa terdengar jelas sampai kekamarku.

Dengan cepat aku berlari kearah appa berada. Kurasa ia salah paham mengenaiku.

"Kenapa! Kenapa kau ajak Junsu! Apa kau ingin membunuhnya? Kenapa? Hanya dia yang kami punya satu-satunya! Kenapa kau tega membuatnya terluka!" tangis umma sambil memukul-mukul Jaejoong yang tak bergeming dengan wajah datar dan pandangan mata yang kosong.

"Aku sengaja..aku ingin tahu apa yang kalian lakukan jika anak kalian ada dalam bahaya..dan jujur aku ingin sekali melihat anak lemah itu menderita.."

_**DEG**_

Jaejoong tersenyum kearah umma dan appa. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya. Apa orang-orang itu temannya? Tapi mengapa ia melindungiku saat orang-orang itu akan menghajarku?

Beribu pertanyaan muncul dalam benakku sampai panggilan umma menyadarkanku.

"Su-ie..kau sudah bangun? apa ada yang sakit?" tanya umma cemas

"Umma..aku baik-baik saja.."

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya? itu yang kau sebut tidak lemah? cara memukul saja kau tak tahu!"

Kali ini aku diam tak menanggapi perkataannya.

"Diam kau Kim Jaejoong! ini semua kesalahanmu!" celetuk appa.

"Kau benar Junhae!Llain kali aku akan menyuruh orang-orang itu langsung membunuh anak ini"

_PLAAAKK_

"Jaga bicaramu Kim Jaejoong!" bentak appa.

"Apa kau sangat membenciku hyung? Kau benar-benar membenciku sampai kau ingin membunuhku? benarkah itu hyung?" Tanyaku menatapnya sayu

Dia diam dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan yang pertamakali kulihat.

"Kau benar..aku sangat membencimu..membencimu melebihi rasa benciku terhadap diriku sendiri karena terlahir dikeluarga yang memuakkan ini.." jawabnya dingin penuh emosi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membenciku? Apa salahku padamu?" ujarku bergetar dengan sebuah isakan.

"Kau tahu? Aku sengaja membuatmu cacat dulu, aku pikir kau akan mati, tapi ternyata hanya cacat yang hanya menyusahkan orang tuamu ini..walau akhirnya kau sembuh.." ujarnya mengalihkan pambicaraan yang membuatku semakin sakit mendengarnya.

_PLAAK_

"KIM JAEJOONG! KAU TAK BERHAK BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU!"

"Tapi itu memang kenyataannya..aku ingin dia tahu...akulah orang yang ingin melihatnya menderita! Dan satu hal yang harus kalian ingat! aku benci! aku sangat membenci keluarga ini! harusnya kalian membuangku dulu..aku sudah muak berada disini!"

"Hiks..hiks..kau jahat padaku.." isakku dipelukan umma.

"Pergi! Cepat pergi kekamarmu! SEKARANG!" bentak appa.

"Kuharap kau tak menjadi penghacur dalam makan malam nanti!" bisik umma saat dia melewati kami.

"Hiks..hiks..umma..apa salahku.."

"Ssst..uljima jangan kau pikirkan perkataan orang tak tahu diri itu!Sekarang bersiaplah untuk nanti malam.."

Umma pun menghapus air mataku lembut.

*END OF JUNSU POV*

- - !+.+! - -

TOK TOK TOK

"Kim Jaejoong! cepat buka pintu kamarmu!" ucap Mrs. Kim mengedor-ngedor pintu kamar Jaejoong kasar.

"Aa..wae..hh.." balas Jaejoong lemah saat membuka pintunya.

"Cepatlah turun! keluarga Jung sudah datang! kuharap kau diam dan jangan bertingkah!" dingin Mrs. Kim.

Jaejoong terdiam dan mengikuti ummanya turun kebawah.

"K-KAU!" celetuk namja bersuara bass saat melihat Jaejoong.

"Kau mengenalnya Yunho?" tanya Mr. Kim.

"Dia satu kelas denganku dan dia orang yang telah menghancurkan hubunganku dengan tunanganku!" geram Yunho yang mendapat senggolan dari ummanya. Mr dan Mrs. Kim terbelalak mengetahuinya.

"Maaf,kami mohon maaf.."

"Jangan dipikirkan, biarlah itu menjadi urusan anak kita.."kata Mr. Jung.

"Jadi dia yang bernama Junsu?" tanya Mrs. Jung.

"Bukan, putraku masih diatas..orang ini.."

"Chunnie!" potong Junsu berlari kebawah.

"Su-ie ah.."

"Anyeong ajushi, ajhuma, Yunho hyung, Kim Junsu imnida.."

"Omoo kau manis sekali.." puji Mrs. Jung.

"Gomawo.." balas Junsu tersipu.

"Lalu kau siapa?" tanya Mrs. Jung lembut kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku.."

"Dia Kim Jaejoong..bukan siapa-siapa..dia keponakanku.."

DEG

_'jadi kau menyuruhku kemari untuk menunjukkan ini?_' bathin Jaejoong.

"Umma! Aniya..dia hyungku.." ujar Junsu yang Ia sendiri juga terkesiap dengan perkataannya menyebut Jaejoong hyung.

"Mwo? bukankah kata ajhuma hyungmu sudah meninggal?" tanya Yoochun.

_**DEG**_

"MWO?" tanya junsu tak percaya

"Aku hanya menumpang disini.." potong Jaejoong cepat.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan mendengarnya, namun sekuat tenaga ia bertahan agar tak ambruk.

Junsu hanya menatapnya tak percaya dan ia semakin bingung dengan keadaan keluarganya.

"Sudahlah..ayo kita kemeja makan.. kita harus menyelesaikan masalah utama kita"

- - +. + - -

Makan malam pun berjalan dengan lancar. Sesekali Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang tak bergeming sama sekali, yang hanya menatap makanannya.

"Su-ie..malam ini kami akan memberitahu jika tunanganmu itu Jung Yunho.." ujar Mr. Jung.

"Mwo? Yunho hyung?" pekik Junsu yang raut wajahnya berubah seketika. Yoochun hanya terkikik melihatnya.

Yunho dan Yoochun memang sengaja tak memberitahu hubungan YooSu pada orang tuanya.

"Appa..umma..kalian salah paham..tunangan Junsu bukanlah aku..tapi Chunnie..mereka sudah lama menjalin hubungan" jelas Yunho.

"Mwo?"

"Ne, maafkan aku..aku ingin memberi kejutan.." sambung Yoochun.

"Sayang sekali, aku tak memiliki anak lagi untukmu Yunho.." celetuk Mr. Kim.

"Hahaha..aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan kami sudah bertunangan.."

"Mwo?" lagi-lagi Mr. dan Mrs. Jung dikejutkan oleh anaknya.

"Ahra sudah memaafkanku dan kami kembali menjalin hubungan.." malu Yunho.

"Jeongmal? syukurlah..berarti umma tak perlu lagi menenangkan anak umma yang sedang putus cinta.."

"Umma!"

_KREEET_

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi berdiam tak dianggap pun memutuskan pergi. Yunho yang menyadari itu memandangnya sampai ia tak terlihat lagi.

*JAEJOONG POV*

_'dia kim jaejoong..bukan siapa-siapa..dia keponakanku'_

_'mwo? bukankah kata ajhuma hyungmu sudah meninggal?'_

Kata-kata itu terus melintas dipikiranku. Hatiku rasanya dihantam pisau tajam setiap mengingat kalimat-kalimat itu. Aku benar-benar tak diinginkan. Mereka memang membenciku.

Lalu untuk apa aku berada diunia ini? Apa yang harusku lakuakan didunia ini? Apa aku masih dibutuhkan?

Aku..aku merasa tak sanggup lagi berada didunia yang asing bagiku. Dunia yang hanya menyiksaku. Aku lelah. Aku..aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi..untuk apa aku hidup?

_TES TES_

Air..air dari mataku. Untuk apa aku menangis? ini tak akan menghilangkan rasa sakit dihatiku.

JDAR JDAR/ JRASH

Hujan...

ini lebih baik..setidaknya hujan bisa memelukku...aku..aku ingin mati...

Tak kupedulikan hujan yang semakin deras ini. Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit yang terus menyerang hatiku. Rasanya membuatku sesak. Sakit sekali.

_TIIIIT TIIIT_

"Aa bodoh! Kau ingin mati apa! Menyingkirlah dari jalan ini!"

Tak kupedulikan teriakan-teriakan itu. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan semuanya! Aku muak!

_TIIIIIT TIIIT/ CKIIIIT_

Kulihat sebuah cahaya menyilaukan dari arah depan. Kusunggingkan sebuah senyuman, kupejamkan rapat mataku. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi semuanya berakhir.

_BRUUGGHH_

"Pabo! Apa kau ingin mati huh!" ucap seorang mendorongku.

"Kau..kau..menghalangi. .kk.."

*END OF JAEJOONG POV*

"Hey! Bangun! Bangun!"

"Aish! Ottoke?" ujar seorang bertubuh tinggi.

Orang itu pun menggendong tubuh Jaejoong yang tak sadarkan diri dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil.

* SHINKI INTERNATIONAL HOSPHTAL*

"Appa! Bantu aku! Orang ini pingsan!"

"Shim Changmin! Pelankan suaramu! ini rumah sakit!" ujar seorang paruh baya mengenakan pakaian putih-putih.

"Mianhe appa..tapi sepertinya keadaannya parah.."

"Ne..cepat rebahkan disini..kau pergilah memeriksa pasien no 226.."

"Ne appa!" balas dokter muda bernama Changmin itu.

- - - +,+ - - -

"Appa bagaimana?" tanya Changmin mengejutkan ayahnya lagi.

"Aish! Kebiasaan burukmu apa tak bisa diubah?" tanya Dr. Shim.

"Hehe..mian..ottoke appa?"

"Ehm, sebaiknya kita segera menghubungi keluarganya. Anak ini sakit.." ujar Dr. Shim yang raut wajahnya berubah seketiaka.

"Apa sakitnya parah?"

"Ne." jawab

"Dia sakit apa?" tanya Changmin berubah serius.

"Blood Cancer, right?" potong seorang yang ternyata sudah terbangun yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

FF/YUNJAE/WHITE LIES/CHAP 3

Tittle: White Lies ( Toki Wp Tomete )

Cast : Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : On The Fic

Rating : PG

Genre : Angst, Drama

**Read This One first please!**

Ini ff saya re-post dulu.

**Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf sama kalian semua karena kejadian lalu yang udah ngecewain reader saya di sini. **

**Karena ada yang meminta saya kembali ke sini, jadi saya mencoba untuk me re-post semua ff yang pernah saya post di sini sebelumnya. Nantinya jika responnya baik saya akan kembali post ff disini…**

**Hope you're all forgive na ^^~  
**

- - - +.+ - - -

*Chapter 3*

Tanpa menunggu apapun, Jaejoong melepas infusenya kasar.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!" celetuk Changmin.

"Apa kau tak bisa melihat sendiri apa yang kulakukan?" tanya balik Jaejoong.

"Aish! Menyebalkan sekali orang ini!"

"Shim Changmin...jaga kelakuanmu.. "

"Maaf, aku ingin bertanya, berapa lama kau berhenti meminum obatmu?" tanya Dr. Shim lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Jaejoong berusaha bangkit dan beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau itu masih lemah!" larang Changmin menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan!" ronta Jaejoong.

"Tidak! Katakan dulu namamu!" ujar Changmin membuat Jaejoong mendengus kesal.

"Kim Jaejoong.."

"Umurmu berapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"18 tahun.."

"Hah~ hyung! Sebaiknya kau istirahatlah dulu, kondisimu masih lemah dan sekarang aku meminta nomor keluargamu yang dapat dihubungi.."

"Tak perlu! Aku tak memiliki keluarga.." jawab Jejoong lemah.

Changmin dan Dr. Shim terdiam melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang berubah sedih.

"Kusarankan kau dirawat, penyakitmu itu harus segera ditangani.."kata Dr. Shim.

"Aku ingin mati! Dan itulah alasanku tidak meminum obat dari lima tahun lalu!" jawab Jaejoong penuh emosi.

"Mwo? Lima tahun?" kaget Changmin.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin tajam tanpa membalas.

"Jaejoong ssi, janganlah main-main, keadaanmu sudah cukup parah.."

"Aku tak peduli..sekarang menyingkirlah! Aku akan pergi!" dingin Jaejoong.

"Changmin menyingkirlah..." ujar Dr. Shim.

Changmin pun menurut dan menatap Jaejoong yang menjauh.

"Dia memiliki tekanan.." kata Dr. Shim.

- - - - +.+ - - - -

*KIM'S MANSION, 07.00 AM*

"Dari mana saja kau semalam, hah! Apa kau tak tahu rumah ini mempunyai aturan?!" tanya Mrs. Kim kasar.

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Jaejoong balik.

"Sudahlah umma..kau hanya membuang tenaga berbicara dengannya.."

"Hentikan perdebatan ini! Setelah makan, cepat kemasi barang-barang kalian, rumah ini akan dihuni oleh Mr. Kang selama appa dan umma di Jepang.."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Lalu dimana nanti aku tinggal appa?" tanya Junsu.

"Dirumah keluarga Jung, kebetulan juga Mr. dan Mrs. Jung akan pergi keluar negeri.." jawab Mr. Kim tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya dapat menelan ludahnya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Pasti menyenangkan~~" riang Junsu.

_TES TES_

Tiba-tiba saja cairan amis berwarna merah itu mengalir dari hidung Jaejoong. Tangan pucatnya pun mengarah kekepalanya dan meremas kuat rambut hitamnya saat dirasakannya denyutan hebat menyerang kepalanya.

_SYUNGGG/BRUUGHH_

Junsu dan kedua orangtuanya pun bergejolak menyaksikan Jaejoong terhuyung jatuh dengan keadaan setengah sadar itu.

"Ahhh.." desahnya berusaha menghentikan darah yang tak mau berhenti mengalir. Dengan cepat ia memaksa tubuhnya yang lemah berdiri dan setengah berlari menuju kamarnya.

_'Ada apa dengannya?_' bathin ketiganya tanpa menyadari wajah pucat Jaejoong dan tubuh Jaejoong yang semakin kurus.

*JUNG'S MANSION*

"Umma, appa, ajushi, ajhuma, sampai jumpa! Jaga diri kalian!" ujar Junsu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Su-ie, kajja! kita masuk.." ajak Yoochun.

"Kim Jaejoong..kau tahu aku menyesal dan muak kenapa kau harus hadir lagi dikehidupan sekitarku? Setiap melihatmu membuatku sungguh ingin menghajarmu.." celetuk Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Percuma jika berbicara dengannya hyung, orang ini tak akan mendengarkannya.." ujar Junsu dingin.

"Baiklah jika seperti itu, kuperingatkan jangan pernah menghancurkan hubunganku yang kedua kalinya dengan Ahra, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya..." ancam Yunho.

_SYUUNGG/BRUUGH_

Jaejoong lagi-lagi terhuyung jatuh kelantai. Seketika wajahnya bertambah pucat.

"Ya! Kenapa diam, Su-ie! Cepat panggil dokter!" ujar Yoochun panik meraup tubuh Jaejoong.

"Hyung! Hyung! Gwenchana? Ireona!" panik Yoochun sambil menepuk pelan pipi jaejoong.

"Hhh..hhaa..gwen..cha..nahhh.." balas Jaejoong terbata.

Sementara Yunho dan Junsu masih terpaku melihat pemandangan itu.

"Hyung! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yoochun menyadari Jaejoong berbalik tanpa membalas dan terus berjalan menjauh.

*SECRET PLACE*

Jaejoong pun terus berjalan sampai ia tiba ditempatnya biasa untuk menenangkan diri. Disebuah kaki bukit dengan rerumputan hijau yang membentang luas. Tempat yang sepi, seperti tak berpenghuni. Tapi orang-orang sering menyebutnya _Bukit Evergreen_. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, membiarkan sebuah cairan bening mengalir dikedua pipi pucatnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya seorang Kim Jaejoong menangis lagi ditahun baru ini.

"Saengil cukkhae..Kim Jaejoong.." lirihnya bergetar. Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu pun ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Tak bisakah Tuhan memberiku kesempatan untuk merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya..aku ingin seperti yang lainnya.." ujarnya bergetar.

"Tak apa jika ditukar dengan nyawaku..aku tak apa..asalkan aku bisa merasakan kehangatan mereka walau hanya sekali..aku..aku lelah berpura-pura kuat..aku lelah.." keluhnya menangis.

"Semua ini cukup..jika memang hidupku seperti ini, baik..baik..akan kuterima..akan kubuat mereka membenciku..tapi ambilah nyawaku secepatnya..hanya itu pintaku"

"Jangan biarkan aku mencintai Yunho lebih dalam lagi..jangan buat aku menginginkan kehangatan keluarga itu lagi..itu hanya akan membuatku gila..kumohon tuhan, ambillah nyawaku melalui penyakit ini! Sudah lima tahun kurusak diriku, kenapa kau tak mengambil nyawaku juga! Kenapa! Aku lelah hidup seperti ini! Hiks..hiks.." isaknya tersengal hebat.

"Aku lelah tuhan..kumohon jangan buat aku menunggu kematian itu..aku..aku tak ingin mengotori tanganku untuk membunuh diriku..aku tak sanggup lagi.." isaknya melemah.

Jaejoong membiarkan dirinya terjatuh diatas rerumputan itu. Dipeluknya kedua lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya. Hingga akhirnya ia tertidur ditengah tangisnya.

- - - +.+ - - -

*JUNG'S MANSION ON 11 PM*

"Su-ie! Hyung! Apa kalian tak khawatir?Jaehyung belum pulang!" celetuk Yoochun.

"Siapa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya seorang gadis sambil bergelayut mesra dilengan Yunho.

"Tak perlu kau pikirkan Ahra.." kata Yunho.

"Tapi hyung..bisa saja terjadi sesuatu padanya..dan dia belum tentu sudah makan hyung.." balas Yoochun

"Chunnie! Dia sudah besar dan kau tahu sendiri bukan dia itu orang seperti apa! Kenapa kau perhatian terhadapnya! Jangan-jangan kau mencintainya ya!" tanya Junsu marah.

"Aniyeo! Bukan seperti itu..aku hanya khawatir su-ie..sepertinya Jaehyung sakit..hanya itu.."

Junsu pun terdiam, matanya masih menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Berhentilah membicarakannya..melihatnya saja aku sudah cukup membuatku muak..kau tahu sendiri dia penyebabku cacat? Dan dia sengaja melakukannya dulu.." ujar Junsu bergetar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Dia mengatakannya..hiks..dia membenciku..dia juga mengatakan ingin membunuhku..hiks..hiks.." tangis Junsu pun pecah mengingat perkataan Jaejoong lalu.

"Su-ie kau jangan bercanda.." kata Yoochun tak juga dengan Yunho yang terdiam.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Hiks..aku..aku membencinya.. " isak Junsu mendapat pelukan dari Yoochun.

"Aku menyesal terlahir menjadi adiknya.." lirih Junsu terisak.

"Adik? Bukankah dia sepupumu?" tanya Yunho.

Junsu menggeleng.

"Dia kakak kandungku.."

_**DEG**_

Yoochun dan Yunho pun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" teriak Ahra melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi mematung didekat pintu dan mendengar semua percakapan yang dilakukan empat orang itu.

"Kau pikir ini rumahmu, hah! Rumah ini punya aturan!" Bentak Yunho.

"Oppa!Aapa maksud semua ini? Dia tinggal denganmu? Oppa! Kau mengkhianatiku lagi? Kau jahat!" ujar Ahra bergetar.

"Chagi..dengarkan aku..dia hanya menumpang..aku tak mungkin mengkhianatimu lagi..malam itu aku terpaksa..aku terpaksa chagi..aku terlanjur menyetujui taruhan itu.." jelas Yunho.

"Kau bohong! Kau pasti senangkan dia ada disini? Kau pasti mencintai..mmpphh"

_CUUP_

Perkataan Ahra dipotong oleh lumatan Yunho yang tiba-tiba, membuat gadis itu membelalakkan matanya.

"Kau percaya padaku? Aku tak mungkin mencintainya...kau tahu sendiri aku muak dengannya dari awal dan aku membencinya karena membuat hubungan kita hanchur..aku sangat membencinya ahra.."

_**DEG**_

"Arraseo..aku tahu kau membenciku Yunho..tapi ingat akan kubuat kau mengetahui siapa Kim Jaejoong yang sebenarnya.." lirih Jaejoong datar tersenyum hambar pada Yunho.

Jaejoong mendekat kearah Yunho dan berbisik pelan.

"Kita lihat apa yang akan kulakukan pada kekasihmu ini.."

_GREEEPP_

Secepat kilat Yunho langsung menarik kerah baju Jaejoong membuat Junsu dan Yoochun terkejut. Mereka tak tahu apa yang Jaejoong katakan sampai-sampai membuat Yunho marah.

"Wae? Mau memukulku lagi? Lakukanlah.." tantang Jaejoong.

"Cepat pergi dari hadapanku! SEKARANG! AKU MUAK MELIHATMU!" teriak Yunho.

Jaejoong pun berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Tersungging senyuman kecut diwajah sedihnya yang nampak pucat.

- - +.+ - -

*JAE'S ROOM*

_'Aku menyesal terlahir menjadi adiknya..'_

_'Aku muak dengannya dari awal, aku membencinya..aku sangat membencinya ahra..'_

_'AKU MUAK MELIHATMU!'_

Kalimat-kalimat itu terus berputar dikepala Jaejoong. Kembali lagi ia meneteskan air matanya itu. Namun kali ini tatapannya kosong. Kakinya melangkah menuju balkon sambil menatap langit malam tanpa bintang. Pandangannya pun kemudian teralih kebawah tempat dua orang sedang bermesraan. Yunho dan Ahra sedang berciuman mesra, denan ahra yang bersender dimobilnya. Sekitar lima belas menit ciuman itu pun akhirnya terhenti. Di akhiri dengan kecupan manis yunho dikening ahra. Lalu Ahra segera masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi. Jaejoong yang melihat itu pun hanya tersenyum hambar.

"Aku memang tak pantas mencintaimu atau mendapatkan cintamu Yunnie.." lirihnya pelan.

Aaku memang bodoh..aku terlalu senang saat bersama orang yang mau dekat denganku..aku terlalu bahagia saat mengetahui yang sebenarnya..sampai-sampai aku lupa bagaimana rasa bahagia itu..gomawo yo Yunnie..walau itu hanya sebuah kepalsuan..aku dapat merasakan kehangatanmu..gomawo.."gumamnya panjang. Ia menumpahkan perasaannya itu hanya pada angin yang tak terlihat. Yang kemudian akan tersapu hilang dengan sendirinya.

"Hiks..hiks..aku merindukanmu Yunnie..aku hiks..aku menginginkannya..aku ingin seperti saat yang singkat itu..aku menginginkannya lagi.."

***FLASHBACK***

_"Joongie!"_

_"Apa yang kau lakukan! Pergi dari hadapanku!" dingin Jaejoong._

_"Tak akan! Saranghae.."_

_Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tak percaya._

_"M-mwo?"_

_"Saranghae Kim Jaejoong.."_

_**CUUP**_

_Yunho menautkan bibirnya dibibir cherry Jaejoong dan menciumnya lembut. Jaejoong pun membalasnya dengan tak kalah lembut._

_"Nado saranghae.."_

_Hari-hari pun terlalui dengan sangat menyenangkan dan penuh kenangan indah bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sampai akhirnya Yunho berhasil mendapatkan harta paling berharga dari Jaejoong._

_Jaejoong dibuatnya senang dan hancur dalam satu waktu._

_"K putus.." ujar Yunho dingin._

_"Mwo? Wae? Apa aku ada melalukan kesalahan?" tanya Jaejoong bergetar tak mengerti._

_"Aku tak pernah mencintaimu..dan aku hanya main-main..kau lihat kamera ini? Ini adalah bukti jika aku berhasil meniduri namja iblis dan dingin sepertimu. ."_

_**DEG**_

_Yunho pun menyeringai meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mematung tak percaya. Mematung dengan hati yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi._

***END OF FLASH BACK***

Tangis Jaejoong semakin keras mengingat kejadian yang menghancurkan harapan satu-satunya. Awalnya ia mengira masih ada orang yang mau mengakui keberadaannya. Namun ternyata pikirannya salah. Ternyata Yunho adalah orang yang hanya menambah keterpurukan dirinya.

Takdir sungguh kejam terhadapnya. Berkali-kali ia bertanya apa kesalahannya mendapat takdir seburuk ini.

"Umma..appa..Su-ie..Yunnie ah..aku..aku benar-benar lelah..ini terlalu menyakitkan.." gumamnya dengan tangisan pilu.

"Joongie lelah..Joongie ingin istirahat.." lirihnya.

_SYUUNG/BRUGGHHH_

Sepertinya langit mengabulkan permohonannya untuk beristirahat sememtara. Matanya terpejam rapat dengan mulut terkatup berwarna pucat. Wajah cantik pucatnya kini terhiasi jejak air mata yang terus mengalir begitu saja.

Sampai matahari menyambut dirinya esok hari.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: White Lies ( Toki Wp Tomete )

Cast : Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : On The Fic

Rating : PG

Genre : Angst, Drama

**Read This One first please!**

Ini ff saya re-post dulu.

**Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf sama kalian semua karena kejadian lalu yang udah ngecewain reader saya di sini. **

**Karena ada yang meminta saya kembali ke sini, jadi saya mencoba untuk me re-post semua ff yang pernah saya post di sini sebelumnya. Nantinya jika responnya baik saya akan kembali post ff disini…**

**Hope you're all forgive na ^^~  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Dua bulan pun berlalu begitu cepatnya. Tapi tidak bagi Jaejoong , dua bulan itu adalah waktu yang sangat lambat baginya. Tuhan benar-benar jahat padanya yang tak mau mengabulkan keinginannya untuk segera meninggalkan dunia ini. Pernah terbesit dibenaknya_. 'apakah ia harus membunuh dirinya agar semua berakhir?'_

Tapi, dia membuang pemikiran itu. Ia tak mau melakukan hal itu, karena ia tahu, tak akan lama lagi ia akan pergi dari dunia ini.

Hari ini seperti biasa ia bersembunyi di balik topeng dinginnya . Dengan angkuhnya ia berjalan menuju meja makan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan benci disekitarnya. Tapi itu hanyalah topeng. Di balik itu hatinya tersayat-sayat menerima tatapan itu dari orang-orang yang ia kasihi itu.

"Hyung! Bagaimana jika kita melakukan double date?" tanya Junsu memecah suasana yang dingin itu.

"Double date? Ide yang bagus... kapan?" tanya balik Yunho.

"Tentu saja saat pulang sekolah nanti..."

"Arrseo... aku akan memberitahu ahra… " balas Yunho mengiyakan.

Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi tak dianggap pun memutuskan untuk pergi terlebih dahulu. Melihat Yunho begitu senang ketika menyebut nama Ahra, sangat memohok hatinya yang memang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Ya! Bisakah kau percepat langkahmu?! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" ujar Yunho di belakang Jaejoong bersama Junsu dan Yoochun.

Jaejoong pun menyingkir tanpa bergeming. Yunho sedikit bingung dibuatnya. Akhirnya Yunho pun mendahuluinya berangkat. Dengan pelan ia melajukan mobilnya sambil melihat Jaejoong dari kaca spion.

"Joongie... " gumamnya saat melihat Jaejoong jatuh bersender pada tembok sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Waeyo hyung… kenapa berhenti?" tanya Yoochun yang memang satu mobil dengannya.

"Aniyeo... " jawab Yunho yang melajutkan jalannya. Walau tak dipungkiri ia merasa sedikit khawatir dengan orang yang pernah ia sakiti dulu.

* * *

_**At DONG BANG 5 INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL***_

"Sekarang cepat ganti baju kalian! Kita akan bertanding basket dengan kleas 2-A!" seru songsaengnim.

"NEEE!" jawab siswa kompak

"Ah~ untuk Kim Jaejoong, kau diharuskan ikut! Nilai olahragamu sama sekali tidak ada!"sahut songsaengnim.

"Ne..." jawab Jaejoong pelan.

Seluruh penghuni kelas terkesiap. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Kim Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan dengan sopan. Bahkan guru itu terkejut. Terlebih Yunho, ia terus menatap Jaejoong tajam. Semantara Jaejoong hanya menunduk. Tak ada satupun yang tahu jika dia sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Kebohongannuya benar-benar berhasil membuat semua orang tertipu dengan sosok palsunya.

*YUNHO POV*

Jujur, sedari tadi aku tak dapat melepas pandanganku darinya. Aku melihat ada yang berbeda dengannya. Tumben sekali ia menjadi pendiam akhir-akhir ini. Ada apa dengannya?

Tunggu.. ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku bisa memikirkannya?

"Hyung! Siapa yang kau lihat?" tanya Yoochun menepuk bahuku.

"Aniyeo.." jawabku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Kim Jaejoong! Cepat turun kelapangan!" teriak songsaengnim.

Dia pun berjalan sangat lambat dan kini berdiri disampingku.

"Kau satu tim dengan Jung Yunho!"

"Mwo? Denganku!?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Ne... cepat ambil posisi kalian! Kim Junsu! Cepat kemari!"

"Ne, songsaengmin!"

Aissh! Kanapa aku harus satu tim dengannya?

_**DEG**_

Kulihat ia menatapku dalam, membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

Ada apa denganku?

"Cepat berikan bolanya, bodoh!" Ucapnya dingin.

Sial! Aku tertipu dengan tatapannya. Segera kulempar keras bola itu kearahnya. Dengan cepat dia menangkapnya dan menggiring kedekat ring. Tapi tiba-tiba dai melempar bola itu kearahku dan berlari keluar lapangan.

"Kim jaejoong! Kau kamana!?" tegur songsaengmin tak dihiraukannya.

Dia terlihat sangat terburu-buru. Rasa penasaranku membuatku mengikutinya. Tak kupedulikan panggilan sonsaengnim, Yoochun dan Junsu. Aku berlari mengejarnya.

_**DEG**_

"KIM JAEJOONG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KEKASIHKU!" teriakku geram melihatnya menjambak rambut Ahra.

Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kulihat ia berbisik ditelinga Ahra membuat Ahra mendelik dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kita lihat saja Kim Jaejoong, kau atau aku yang menang.." ujar Ahra yang terdengar sampai ketelingaku membuatku mengerutkan keningku bingung.

_GREEEPPP_

Dia menjatuhkan Ahra dipelukanku dan menyeringai kearahku.

"Hikss hiksss oppa...dia... mengancamku... dia ... ingin.. menjebakku tidur dengan Taecyoon... .."

"Mwo?"

"Dia..dia ingin... hiks... merebutmu.. dariku.."

"Tak kusangka kau orang yang licik Go Ahra..." kata Jaejoong yang menghentikan jalannya.

"Hiks..hiks... oppa...dia..membenturkan...kepalaku... aku.. pusing.. oppa..."

_SYUUNGGG_

"Ahra! Ahra! Bangun!"

"Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!"

"Apa kau tak bisa membedakan antara pura-pura dan nyata?"

"Ada apa in... NOONA!" pekik Junsu.

"Hyung! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yoochun.

_BUUAAGH_

Kulayangkan tinjuku kearah Jaejoong dengan kuat. Tak bisa aku memaafkannya karena membuat kekasihku terluka.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini hah!" teriakku menarik kerah bajunya.

"Dia hanya pura-pura.. apa kau tak bisa melihatnya..." tanyanya pelan dengan nafas memburu sambil memejamkan matanya kuat.

Sepertinya tubuhnya melemas, tubuhnya mengikuti semua gerakan tanganku.

"Hyung..tak biasakah kau membuatku tak malu satu hari saja? Kau tahukan kita tinggal dirumah Yunho hyung? Hng?" kulihat Junsu menangis menunggu jawaban darinya yang terdiam.

"Jawab hyung... aku tahu kau sangat membenciku... tapi kau jangan melukai orang terdekatku... kau lukai saja aku..aku tak apa... asalkan kau jangan melukai Ahra noona, Chunnie, Yunho hyung... cukup aku saja..." isak Junsu tersengal. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah Jaejoong.

_**DEG**_

Aku terhenyak saat melihat darah Jaejoong keluar bebas dari mulutnya. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Baru kusadari dia pucat dan tubuhnya lebih kurus dari saat aku memperhatikannya terakhir kali.

"Hhh... pukh,,,lanmu... he..bhat..." ujarnya terbata melepas genggaman tanganku yang melemah. Tidak. Aku tak memukul bagian mulut atau perutnya. Mengapa begitu banyak darah yang keluar?

Kali ini dia berdiri berhadapan denganku sambil mengusap darah dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hyung..."gumam Junsu dan Yoochun pelan terdengar sampai ketelingaku.

_SYUUNG_

Dia terhuyung jatuh kepelukanku, dan entah mengapa aku pun memeluknya erat merasakan wangi tubuh yang lama tak kurasakan. Dapat kurasakan juga tubuhnya sangat dingin dengan nefas yang memburu.

"Sete..lah..hhh...ini...tho...lhong...ja...ga..a.. .dhik...khu...goma...wo...sa...ra..hhaeh..yunnie.. "

_DEG_

Aku terpaku mendengar bisikannya . sulit kupercaya apa yang kudengar dari suara lembutnya yang jujur sangat kurindukan. Sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari dia telah pergi.

*END OF YUNHO POV*

"Hyung, ada apa? Kenapa akau melamun?" tanya Yoochun saat makam malam.

"Aniyeo..." jawab yunho singkat.

"Hyung...maafkan Jaejoong...kumohon jangan benci aku..."ujar Junsu tiba-tiba dengan getaran.

"Aku tak akan membencimu Su~ie...hanya saja aku tak bisa memaafkan hyungmu dengan mudah..."

"Aku tahu hyung..." balas Junsu.

"Apa sampai sekarang ia belum kembali? Aku ingin mendengar penjelasan mengenai kejadian tadi..."

"Ne hyung… Jae hyung belum pulang..."

* * *

( **ONE WEEK LATER)**

_**At DONG BANG 5 INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL***_

"Apakah ada yang melihat Kim Jaejoong satu minggu ini?" tanya songsaengnim sebelum memperbolehkan pulang seluruh siswa.

Tak ada jawaban , mereka terlihat acuh saat mendengar nama Jaejoong.

"Baiklah jika tak ada yang melihatnya... jika ada yang tahu dimana dia tinggal, tolong berikan tas ini.." ujar songsaengnim

Seluruh siswa pun tak menghiraukannya dan memilih pergi menuju rumahnya masing-masing.

"Songsaengnim, tunggu!" ujar seorang namja saat guru itu membawa tas Jaejoong pergi.

"Ada apa Jung Yunho?"

"Aku tahu dimana Jaejoong tinggal..."

"Oh... ne... kalau begitu aku titip padamu... tadi pihak sekolah menemukannya di atap gedung sekolah…"

"Ne..."

Yunho pun memeriksa tas Jaejoong.

_'bukankah ini pelajran minggu lalu?'_ bathin Yunho.

Dengan santainya yunho berjalan menelusuri koridor. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar desahan erangan dari kelas kekasihnya. Rasa penasarannya membawanya mendekat kearah pintu kelas.

_BRAAAK_

Tas jaejoong yang ia bawa terjatuh, melihat kekasihnya sedang bersitubuh dengan Taecyoon di dalam kelas itu. Denga amarah ynag menggebu Yunho berjalan mendekati mereka dan memukul kedua orang itu dengan tas miliknya.

"Oppa..." gumam Ahra terkejut.

"Jadi ini yang kau sebut jebakan dari Jaejoong? Hng? INI YANG KAU SEBUT JEBAKAN?!" geram Yunho.

"Oppa... aku bisa menjelaskannya..."jawab Ahra.

"Semua ini sudah jelas! Kau membuat aku memukul Jaejoong! Dan kaualah yang membuat aku membencinya dengan bualanmu yang kau katakan dijebak dengan orang ini oleh Jaejoong! Kau bit*h!" marah Yunho.

"Heh~ ternyata benar kau mencintainya... kau itu merncintainya kan Jung Yunho?"

Yunho terdiam, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dijawabnya.

"Heh~ternyata benar.. kau itu sama dengannya.. menjijikkan...'

*YUNHO POV*

_PLAAKK_

Kutampar pipinya keras dan ia menatapku tajam.

"Jaga mulutmu! Kau sendiri bagaimana hah! Bit*h!"

"K..kau.."

"Taecyoon, kuperingatkan jaga peliharaanmu ini sebelum kau menyesal sepertiku..."

Segera aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari tempat itu. Kuambil tas jaejoong dan memasukkan barang-barangnya akibat kujatuhkan tadi. Tak kuhiraukan panggilan jalang itu yang seperti orang gila.

Brengsek! Wanita itu menipuku!

Apa ini hukuman yang kudapat karena aku mempermainkan Jaejoong dulu?

Kuhela nafasku berat sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang.

*END OF YUNHO POV*

*JUNG'S MANSION*

_BRAKK_

Dengan kasar Yunho membukapintu rumahnya, membuat Junsu dan Yoochun terkejut. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya disofa.

"Hyung... waeyo?" tanya Yoochun.

Yunho tak menjawab matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang sangat.

"Hyung itu tas siapa?" tanya Junsu menunjuk tas Jaejoong yang digenggam Yunho yang sepertinya sangat familiar untuknya.

"Jaejoong... " jawab Yunho pelan.

"Mwo? Dia menyusahkanmu lagi hyung?" tanya Junsu takut-takut.

"Aniyeo... songsaengnim menanyakan dimana dia... aku tak menyadari jika satu minggu ini akutak melihatnya..."ujar Yunho sedih.

Junsu dan Yoochun terdiam. Tentunya mereka baru menyadari juga jika Jaejoong tak ada. Mereka mengerutkan keningnya. Perasaan tak tenang pun mulai menyergapi ketiganya.

_PLUUK_

Tas Jaejoong tak sengaja terjatuh dan menampakkan seluruh barangnya saat Yunho hendak beranjak pergi.

Ketiga orang itu terdiam ketika melihat sebuah dompet dan buku harian yang dirasa milik Jaejoong. Yunho pun mengambilnya. Dan membukannya sedikit dengan rasa ragu.

"Hyung!" hardik Yoochun melarang saat Yunho membuka buku itu.

Yunho tak menggubrisnya dan tetap membukanya. Junsu pun mendekat kearah Yunho yang juga ingin mengetahuinya. Sementara Yoochun hanya terdiam. Mereka mengerutkan keningnya melihat halaman pertama yang berisi sebuah gambaran seseorang sedang menatap sebuah keluarga.

*_Desember 2009_

_ Anyeong... Kim Jaejoong imnida... ini adalah kali pertama aku mengungkapkan perasaanku melalui tulisan..._

_Di malam natal ini aku sendiri lagi... aku mempunyai sebuah keluarga, tapi mereka tak menganggapku. Jadi, apa masih bisa di bilang jika aku memiliki keluarga? Kurasa tidak. Akan kutunjukkan pada meraka jika Kim Jaejoong adalah orang yang kuat tanpa tergantung pada orang lain. Aku... aku ingin... ah lupakan! Aku tak ingin apapun dari mereka!_

_*Januari 2010_

_Aku dilupakan... dihari ulang tahunku... lagi-lagi aku tak di anggap._

_Selama ini tak pernah sekalipun mereka mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku. Aku tak inginkan hadiah... yang kuinginkan hanya agar mereka mau menerimaku... hanya itu... tak apa hanya sekedar tersenyum.. itu sudah sangat cukup..._

_Salahkah aku berubah mnjadi semaunya? Itu karena aku ingin di perhatikan. Tapi mereka bertambah semakin membenciku. Membenciku dengan alasan yang benar-benar konyol. Apakah aku penyebab ajhuma kim meninggal? Mengapa kalian menyalahkanku?_

_*Februari 2010_

_Aku membuat Junsu cacat… aku... aku takut... aku takut dia tak akan sembuh… karena aku dia tak bisa mengikuti test untuk masuk tim sepak bolanya. Aku memang bodoh! Aku bodoh! Seandainya aku tak kambuh... Junsu pasti baik-baik saja! Kenapa taka aku saja yang jatuh kejurang? Bukan menabraknya!_

_Su~ie mianhe..aku memang bukan hyung yang baik untukmu... mianhe aku mengahancurkan impianmu... mian.._

_._

"Apa maksudnya semua ini? Bukankah dia sengaja melakukannya dulu?" ujar Junsu.

"Molla..apa benar Jaejoong ynag mengatakannya jika dia sengaja menabrakmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne..."

_*Maret 2010_

_Dia hanya main-main. Dia mempermainkan perasaanku. Jung Yunho tak mencintaiku! Dia tak pernah mencintaiku. Dia menghancurkan perasaanku yang mencintainya..._

_Aku mengira dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang dapat menerima dan menganggapku ada. Orang pertama yang bisa membuatku tersenyum dan melupakan keinginanku untuk di akui di keluarga itu. Tapi ternyata aku salah, dia sama saja! Dia sama saja dengan mereka! Dia membenciku..._

_Tapi aku terlanjur mencintainya..._

_**DEG**_

Yunho terdiam. Ia benar-benar bingung. Apakah benar tulisan itu milik Kim Jaejoong? Benarkah Kim Jaejoong mencintainya?

_*April 2010_

_Dia memukulku lagi... kebenciannya dapat kurasakan. Sangat. Membenciku. Hari-hariku tak berubah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.. caci maki, celaan, tamparan, pukulan... kenapa mereka tak langsung menembakkan peluru ketubuhku?_

_Terkadang aku merasa lelah... tapi aku kembali bersemangat saat melihat Yunho tertawa dan Junsu tersenyum riang bersama umma dan appa tanpaku... ya… tanpaku..._

_ah~ aku merasa seperti bunga yang sebentar lagi akan layu..._

_Mati..._

_*Agustus 2010_

_Cairan itu tak mau berhenti mengalir. Rasa sakitnya membuatku tak tahan. Terlalu sakit. Beruntung aku tak ada di rumah itu, aku tak ingin mereka tahu. Aku takut... aku takut mereka tahu... aku tak butuh rasa kasian dari mereka... hahaha Kim Jajeoong kau terlaru percaya diri. Apapun yang terjadi padamu meraka tak akan pernah memandangmu apalagi mengasianimu._

_Kau harus tahu diri Jaejoong! Bukankah seperti itu?_

_*Januari 2011_

_Hadiah ulang tahunku yang kuterima sangat menakjubkan. Dia akhirnya mengakui secara jelas jika aku bukan anaknya._

_Benar- benar hadiah ulang tahun yang tak kan pernah kulupakan. Tak akan pernah. Tahun ini aku yakin adalah tahun terakhirku merasakn malam ulang tahun. Jika meraka tahu aku akan mati, pasti mereka akan senang. Apa meraka akan datang kepemakamanku? Aku rasa tidak... bahkan aku yakin jika aku menghilang sekarang, mereka tak akan sadar dan tak mencariku selamanya..._

_**DEG**_

Tanpa mereka sadari air mata mereka dengan mulus mengalir membasahi kedua pipi mereka. Mereka tak tahu jika selama ini Jaejoong menderita. Bukan hanya menderita fisik tapi juga bathin.

"Kenapa kalian menagis?" tanya Yoochun memperhatikan hyung dan kekaihnya itu.

"Jae hyung berbohong! Dia membohongiku Chunnie..." isak Junsu.

"Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Aku..aku jahat...Jae hyung... hiks... dimana hyungku sekarang..."

Yoochunpun semakin tak megerti di buatnya,segera ia mengambil buku yang dibawa Yunho. Dirasakannya jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat.

"Apa maksudnya mengatakan ia akan mati?" tanya Yoochun takut-takut.

Yunho dan Junsu menatap Yoochun. Seketika perasaan mereka menjadi kacau.

Dua minggu pun berlalu dan selama itu juga Jaejoong sama sekali tak terlihat atau berkabar. Yunho dan Junsu hampir putus asa mencarinya. Mereka ingin mendapat penjelasan mengenai tulisan Jaejoong yang bertolak belakang dengan sikap Jaejoong.

"Chunnie~ah...menurutmu selama ini apakah sikapku keterlaluan pada Jae hyung?"tanya Junsu.

Yunho dan Yoochun mYnatap Junsu yang tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Waeyo Su~ie?" tanya yoochun.

"Aniyeo... selama aku tinggal denganya, aku tak pernah melihatnya tertawa atau tersenyum di depanku umma ataupun appa.."

"Su~ie, apa kau tak pernah berfikir dari tulisnnya? Apa kau bisa tersenyum sementara adik dan orang tuamu tak pernah menganggapmu ada?"tanya balik Yoochun.

Junsu terdiam, ia tersentak karena Yoochun menjawab penuh emosi.

"Yoochun! Kau tak berhak membentak Su~ie!" hardik Yunho.

"Kau juga sama hyung! Harusnya kau tak menjadikannya taruhan! Apa kau tahu aku sangat merasa bersalah karena mengatakan jika kakak Junsu sudah meninggal saat makan malam lalu! Jujur aku tak mengerti dengan keluargamu, Su~ie!"

Junsu pun menceritakan kanapa umma dan appanya sangat membenci Jaejoong. Merekapun akhirnya tahu, sebuah alasan yang tak masuk akal membenci putranya sendiri.

_DEG_

"Ngghh~~" desah Yunho dan Junsu bersamaan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yoochun.

"Perasaanku tak enak..." gumam Yunho dan Junsu hampir bersamaan.

_TING TONG_

"Itu pasti Jae hyung!" seru Junsu berlari membuka pintu.

"Anyeong.." sapa orang itu memberikan senyuman ramahnya.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: White Lies ( Toki Wp Tomete )

Cast : Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : On The Fic

Rating : PG

Genre : Angst, Drama

**Read This One first please!**

Ini ff saya re-post dulu.

**Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf sama kalian semua karena kejadian lalu yang udah ngecewain reader saya di sini. **

**Karena ada yang meminta saya kembali ke sini, jadi saya mencoba untuk me re-post semua ff yang pernah saya post di sini sebelumnya. Nantinya jika responnya baik saya akan kembali post ff disini…**

**Hope you're all forgive na ^^~  
**

################################################## ###########################

**_ ^CHAPTER 5^_**

"Annyeong... "

"Kau siapa?" tanya Junsu.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum.

"Su~ie nuguya?" ujar Yunho menghampiri Junsu. Junsu menggeleng kearah Yunho.

"Kalian tak mempersilahkanku masuk?" tanyanya.

"Ah~ ne... silahkan masuk..."

Keheningan pun menyelimuti keempat orang diruang tamu itu.

"Emh~ benarkah Jaejoongie hyung tinggal disini?"

Mendengar nama Jaejoong disebut seketika Yunho dan Junsu menatap orang yang tak mereka kenal itu tajam.

"Di mana kau mengenal hyungku?" tanya Junsu.

Orang itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Senyum yang tak dapat di artikan oleh ketiga orang lainya.

"Aku kemari hanya ingin memberikan ini. Ini milik jaejoong hyung… " katanya menaruh sebuah ponsel di atas meja. Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun pun bingung di buatnya.

"Di mana Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho saat orang itu beranjak pergi.

"Ne? Untuk apa kau menanyakannya, bukankah kalian tak peduli dengan orang yang bernama Kim Jaejoong?"

Semua terdiam.

"Baiklah... aku pergi! Ah~ aku lupa... Shim Changmin imnida..."

"Tunggu! Kau tahu di mana hyungku sekarang?" tanya Junsu sedikit bergetar.

"Ya! Aku tahu dan sangat tahu di mana Joongie hyung saat ini... tapi jangan harap aku akan memberitahukannya pada kalian. Tanpa ada kalianpun dia sudah menderita. Jadi aku harap kalian tak perlu untuk mencarinya atau anggap saja dia sudah mati... seperti yang kalian inginkan... "

"Apa maksudmu hah!" bentak Yunho.

"Aku malas menjelaskannya... yang harus kalian tahu hanyalah... sebentar lagi kalian tak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengannya..." ujar Changmin sedikit melemah.

"Kumohon... katakan di mana hyungku sekarang, ada yang ingin kutanyakan.." ujar Junsu bergetar.

"Hyungmu? Kau menganggapnya? Jujur aku sangat terhenyak mendengar ada keluarga macam kalian... percuma jika kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Joongie hyung… itu... itu tak akan mungkin..." kata Changmin di ikuti dengan linangan air mata.

_DRRRT DRRRT_

Baru saja Yunho akan bicara, tiba-tiba ponsel Changmin bergetar.

"Appa... waeyo?"

"..."

"Mwo?! Tunggu aku! Aku akan segera kesana..." panik Changmin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Jika kalian ingin bertemu dengannya, datanglkah ke Paradise restaurant besok jam 10 pagi..."

"Hyungku kenapa? Dia bekerja disana? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" teriak Junsu pada Changmin yang sudah berlari pergi.

"Chunnie... aku ingin bertemu hyungku..hiks hiks..." isak Junsu lemah.

_ At SHINKI INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL_

"Appa! Waeyo? Ada apa dengan Joongie hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Dia mengalami peendarahan yang hebat tadi, sekarang keadaanya menurun drastis..." ujar .

Changmin terdiam.

"Sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar menyerah... cepat atau lambat kau harus memberitahu keluarganya..."

"Aku sudah menemui mereka tadi, sepertinya mereka mencari Jae hyung... aku tak mungkin memberitahu mereka, Joongie hyung mengancamku jika memberitahukan kondisinya pada keluarganya..."

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, bagaimanapun juga salah satu anggota keluarganya harus tahu sebelum semuanya terlambat..."

"Appa aku... Hyung! Kenapa kau bangun?" tanya Changmin melihat Jaejoong berada didepan pintu.

"Aku mau melanjutkan lukisanku..." jawab Jaejoong berjalan melewati Changmin dan .

"Hyung..."

Jaejoong tatap terfokus pada tujuannya yang semula. Walau ia tahu tubuhnya lemah, ia tetap memaksakan tubuh lemahnya itu untuk mengikuti keinginannya.

Tiga minggu berada diumah sakit tak membuat tubuhnya sehat atau sekedar memperlambat kematiannya. Bagaimana tidak? Selama itu ia tak mau meminum obatnya sama sekali bahkan tak mau makan sedikitpun. Dapat di lihat dari tubuhnya yang semakin hari semakin kurus karena mendapat asupan makanan hanya dari selang infuse. Dan wajahnya yang kian hari semakin pucat. Hari-harinya di tempat itu hanya di lalui dengan tangisan pilu. Sebuah tangisan penyesalan hidup. Melukis dan merekam gambar di sekitarnya adalah rutinitasnya yang tak pernah ia lewati. Alasannya hanya karena ia ingin menikmati hari-hari terakhirnya dalam kesendirian, dengan menungkapkan perasaan yang ia tuang dalam video atau lukisan yang ia buat.

*CHANGMIN POV*

Aku tak bisa melarangnya. Aku tak mungkin membuatnya berontak lagi karena aku melarangnya. Aku sangat terkejut dua minggu lalu saat aku melihatnya diruang ICU dengan keadaan yang benar-benar parah. Aku sempat berpikir ia tak akan selamat malam itu. Tapi untunglah, ternyata aku salah. Aku yakin masih ada keinginannya untuk sembuh dan berada di dunia ini walau dalam waktu yang mungkin tak akan lama.

Aku sungguh takjub dengannya. Dia adalah orang yang kuat di tengah perlakuan orang-orang seperti itu di sekitarnya. Jika aku menjadi dirinya, aku pasti sudah memilih mati.

Mereka tak tahu. Mereka tak tahu jika Jaejoong hyung adalah orang yang lembut. Ini hanyalah kemuflase Jae hyung yang lelah akan segalanya. Orang-orang itu terlalu kejam padanya.

"Changmin, susullah Jaejoong... ini sudah terlalu lama ia pergi.." kata appa.

"Ne appa.."

Kutelusuri sebuah jalan setapak menuju sebuah bukit tempat Jaejoong hyung biasa berdiam diri.

"Hyung..." panggilku saat melihatnya duduk diatas rerumputan hijau itu.

Dia menoleh dan tersenyum kearahku.

"Changmin~ah..."

Aku pun mengambil posisi duduk disampingnya. Dan kulihat ia sedang menggenggam handycam mengarahkannya keatas langit biru.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hyung?" tanyaku.

"Aku sedang beristirahat... lukisanku sebentar lagi selesai..."

"Benarkah? Kau hebat hyung... dalam waktu singkat kau dapat menyelesaikan sebuah lukisan yang begitu indah..."

Dia hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang indah.

"Kau ingat anak anjing yang kuceritakan kemarin?"

"Ah~ iya... dimana dia? Aku ingin melihatnya..."

"Tadi saat aku kemari, aku melihatnya sudah mati... takdir yang sangat menyenangkan… dia tak perlu lagi bersedih karena sendiri di dunia ini..."

"..."

"Aku harap aku akan bisa menyusulnya cepat... aku lelah..."

"Hyung... jangan bicara seperti itu..."

"Tapi aku benar-benar lelah… aku... ah lupakan! Aku mau melanjutkan lukisanku... kau bisa membantuku?"tanyanya.

"Tolong kau pegang handycam ini.."

Kuambil handycam itu dari tangannya dengan senyuman.

"Gomawo..." balasnya.

Selama itupun aku merakam kegiatanya. Ia terus saja berceloteh tak jelas menuangkan luapan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam. Kulihat ia beberapa kali menyeka air mata dipipinya. Begitu juga denganku. Aku tak bisa menahan tangisku. Terlalu menyakitkan, walau aku hanya mendengarnya. Tidak merasakan seperti apa yang ia alami.

"Hyu... hyung... gwenchana...?"

"HYUUUUNG!"

*END OF CHANGMIN POV*

_At PARADISE RESTAURANT*_

"Maaf aku terlambat... aku kira kalian tak akan datang.." ujar Changmin.

" Cepat katakan dimana jaejoong..." celetuk Yunho.

"Kalian yakin ingin menemuinya?" tanya Changmin berubah sendu.

"Ne... aku ingin bertemu hyungku... aku ingin meminta penjelasan darinya..." potong Junsu.

"Bagaimana jika Jaehyung tidak ingin bertemu dengan kalian?" tanya Changmin tertunduk.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Sudahlah... cepat atu lambat kalian harus tahu... walau dia melarangku... ikutlah denganku..." ujar Changmin beranjak semakin membuat ketiga orang itu bingung dan takut.

_At SHINKI INTERNATIONAL HOSPITAL*_

"Kenapa di rumah sakit?" tanya Junsu.

Changmin terdiam dan terus berjalan.

"Jae hyung bekerja disini?" tanyanya lagi.

Changmin tak menjawab. Yoochun pun menggenggam tangan Junsu. Sementara Yunho terdiam, berusaha menenagkan dirinya yang tiba-tiba kacau saat memasuki areal rumah sakit.

Meraka pun tiba disebuah ruangan.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan segera kembali..." kata Changmin yang kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Ketiga orang itu pun menunggu dengan cemas. Meraka sangat gelisah.

"Chunnie... ada apa sebenarnya ini?" tanya Junsu.

Yoochun menggeleng dan menggenggam lebih erat tangan Junsu yang berubah dingin.

"Hyung,..." panggil Junsu pada Yunho.

"Aku... aku tak tahu su~ie..." jawab Yunho tertunduk.

_CKLEEKK_

Lima menit kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan Changmin dengan wajah yang sangat sendu.

"Masuklah... katakan apa yang ingin kalian katakan..."

Dengan peralahan Yunho membuka pintu ruangan itu di ikuti Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin dibelakangnya.

"Hyung/ Joongie..." panggil mereka.

_**DEG**_

Tubuh mereka menegang kaku melihat pemandangan di dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan dimana seorang nemja terbaring lemah dengan mata yang terpejam rapat.

"Ap… apa maksud... semua ini…" tanya Yoochun terbata mewakili Yunho dan Junsu yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Blood cancer..." jawab Changmin

Yunho menoleh kearah dokter muda itu dan menatapnya tajam, mencoba mencari penjelasan padanya yang menatap Jaejoong sayu.

"Lima tahun lamanya ia menyembunyikan semua ini... dan saat ini kondisinya benar-benar dalam masa kritis..." terang Changmin membuat isakan dari Junsu.

"Joongie..." panggil Yunho.

"..."

"Joongie..." ulangnya.

"KIM JAEJOONG! BANGUN! BALAS PANGGILANKU!" bentak yunho menangis.

"Hyung... Jaejoong hyung?" ujar Junsu tersengal mendekati Jaejoong.

"Hyung ini kau? Kau Kim Jaejoong hyungku?" ujarnya meraih tangan Jaejoong.

"Sejak kemarin kesadarannya menurun… dia menyerah... dia tak ingin sembuh..."

"Benarkah itu,Jae? Itu benar? Apa kau tak ingin sembuh? Apa karena aku kau seperti ini? Kau bohongkan? Ini hanyalah rekayasamu agar aku merasa bersalah padamu kan? Jawab jae!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa hyungku tak mau bangun? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" teriak Junsu menangis.

"Selama Jaehyung dirawat, ia sama sekali tak mau makan dan meminum obatnya. Jadi pihak rumah sakit harus memberikannya obat penenang agar kami bisa menyuntikan obatnya. Ia juga sering berontak dan mencoba kabur. Alasannya melakukan itu hanya satu... karena ia ingin mati..."

_**DEG**_

" Kau jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" sergah Yunho.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Toh ini juga akibat ulah kalian dan kedua orang tuanya! Ini kan yang kalian inginkan? Kenapa kalian malah menangis?"

_GREEP_

Yunho mrncengkram kerah baju Changmin dan siap melayangkan pukulannya.

_PIIP PIIIP PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP_

Tiba-tiba saja kardiogarm berbunyi nyaring. Mebuat semua orang disana terkejut.

"HYUNG/ JOONGIE!"

Changmin pun segera menuju Jaejoong dan menekan tombol emergency.

"Kalian keluarlah... aku akan berusaha menyelamatkannya..."

Yunho dan Junsu menggeleng.

"Andwe! Aku ingin menemaninya disini..." kata Yunho bergetar.

"Hyung! Mengertilah!" berntak changmin.

Dengan berat mereka bertiga keluar dari ruangan itu. Yunho berkali-kali menoleh kearah Jaejoong, merasa tak sanggup meninggalkan orang yang _'mungkin'_ dicintainya.

################################################## ############################

"Su~ie... apa yang terjadi?"

"Umma... appa... hiks..." lirih Junsu menangis memeluk ibunya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa anak umma menangis?" tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Hyung… Jae hyuhng..."

"Apa lagi yang dilakukan anak itu?" ptong Mr. Kim

Junsu menggeleng cepat

"hiks… hiks… Jae hyung… "

"Kita sudah tak punya banyak waktu lagi, setuju atau tidak dari pihak keluarganya, appa harus segera melakukan operasi itu." Kata Dr. Shim keluar dengan nada marah dan kecewa.

"Tapi appa... kita harus mengajukan persetujuan pada keluarganya, Jaehyung masih punya orang tua!" hardik Changmin.

"Changmin! Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaannya! Dengan jalan operasipun itu suah sangat tak memungkinkan!"

"Tapi appa..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa dengan Jaejoong?" potong Yunho menghentikan perdebatan antara ayah dan anak itu.

"Jaehyung harus segera dioperasi.."

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Mr. Kim.

"Anda orang tua Kim jaejoong?"

Mr. Kim terdiam. Dr. Shim pun tersenyum hambar dan mendegus.

"Anak anda yang tak anda akui itu menderita kanker darah setadium akhir dan kami harus segera melakukan operasi ..."

_**DEG**_

Mr. dan Mrs. Kim terpaku.

"Keputusan ada ditangan kalian, tapi satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui... dengan jalan operasi pun itu sudah tak memungkinkannya untuk bertahan. Di tambah kondisi mental Jaejoong yang down dan menyerah… "

"Menyerah?"

"Ya... dia menyerah... meyerah akan hidupnya..."

"Dokter Shim... detak jantung Jaejoong ssi menghilang!"

_**DEG**_

Deru tangis pun membahana diruangan tunggu setelah mendengar perkataan dari suster itu. Junsu terus saja meronta masuk dalam pelukan Yoochun. Yunho terduduk lemas membenamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya terdiam dalam keheningan mencoba menerima apa yang baru saja meraka dengar.

"Tak ada waktu lagi..." kata Changmin keluar.

"Lakukan operasi tu sekarang juga..." kata Mr. Kim membuat semua orang melihat kearahnya. Changmin pun mengangguk.

"Umma... hiks... hiks... aku takut..." isak Junsu.

Mrs. Kim terdiam, ia hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak putranya.

"Changmin~ah..." panggil Yunho.

"Ini... kalian semua harus mengetahui ini..." kata Changmin membawa sebuah handycam milik Jaejoong.

"Apa ini?"

"Lihatlah... ayo ikut keruanganku..."

Changmin pun mengajak kelima orang itu keruangannya untuk melihat apa isi dari handycam itu.

_~^"Annyeong... Kim Jaejoong imnida... aku tak tahu mengapa aku ingin merakam semua ini... dan aku tak tahu apakah ada yang akan melihat ini... jika boleh aku menebak, orang itu pasti Changmin..._

_Hari ini aku sengaja pergi dari rumah sakit... aku bosan berada disana dan aku tak mau mati disana..._

_Lihat tidak? Ini adalah tempat favoritku, akhir-akhir ini aku sering membawa lukisanku kesini.. suingguh tempat yang indah bukan?"^~_

Video itu berhenti sampa di sana. Kemudian terlihat sebuah langit biru yang membentang luas.

_~^" aku ingin mati..."^~_

**DEG**

Itulah satu kalimat yang terdengar dari dalam video itu. Semuanya tertegun mendengar sebuah keinginan yang di hindari oleh banyak orang bahkan semua orang.

'_Apakah benar jaejong yang mengatakan itu?'_

Itulah satu pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikiran orang yang berada disana. Dan gambar langit biru pun terlihat kembali.

_~^""Hyung..."_

_"Changmin~ah..." ujar Jaejoong._

_"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan hyung?" _

_"Aku sedang beristirahat... lukisanku sebentar lagi selesai..."_

_"Benarkah? Kau hebat hyung... dalam waktu singkat kau dapat menyelesaikan sebuah lukisan yang begitu indah..."_

_"..."_

_ "Kau ingat anak anjing yang kuceritakan kemarin?"_

_"Ah~ iya... dimana dia? Aku ingin melihatnya..." _

_"Tadi saat aku kemari, aku melihatnya sudah mati... takdir yang sangat menyenangkan… dia tak perlu lagi bersedih karena sendiri didunia ini..."_

_"..."_

_"Aku harap aku akan bisa menyusulnya cepat… aku lelah..."_

_"Hyung.. jangan bicara seperti itu..."_

_"Tapi aku benar-benar lelah… aku… ah lupakan! Aku mau melanjutkan lukisanku... kau bisa membantuku?"tanyanya._

_"Tolong kau pegang handycam ini.."_

_Handycam itu pun berpindah. Yang kini menyorot tepat kearah Jaejoong yang tersenyum._

_"Gomawo..." _

_Terlihat Jaejoong berjalan menuju lukisannya. Dengan sangat rapi dan lembut ia melanjutkan lukisannya. Tapi yang terlihat hanya punggung Jaejoong yang mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit._

_"Changmin~ah..."_

_ Panggilnya lembut._

_"Ne.. waeyo hyung?" tanya Changmin_

_" Apakah selamanya mereka akan membenciku? Ya? Apa selamanya walau aku sudah mati nanti?" ujarnya bergetar tiba-tiba._

_"Hyung... mereka butuh waktu untuk menerimamu..."_

_"Berapa lama lagi? Waktuku sudah hampir habis... berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu? Sampai aku tak dapat melihat mereka? Apa seperti itu?"_

_"Hyung..."_

_"Aku lelah... sekeras apapun aku mencoba menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya selalu gagal... mereka marah, mencelaku, menaparku… mencaciku... aku… aku benar-benar lelah..."_

_"Hyung... suatu saat mereka pasti..."_

_"Kapan? Kapan itu akan terjadi? Aku... aku tak ingin hatiku benar-benar mati jika dalam keadaan seperti ini terus..." potong Jaejoong yang kini di ikuti sebuah isakan kecil._

_"Hyung..."_

_"Aku ingin seperti Junsu...aku ingin umma memelukku, appa bangga padaku, dan juga aku ingin Yunho seperti Yoochun yang sangat mencintai Junsu... aku ingin Junsu tak malu mempunyai hyung sepertiku..."_

_"..."_

_"Aku sakit mengetahui kenyataan jika sampai saat ini mereka masih mebenciku. Sangat... rasa sakitnya sering kali menusuk jantungku... sangat sakit.. rasanya menyesakkan... melihat tatapan benci mereka membuatku sulit bernafas, seperti paru-paruku menutup jalan masuknya oksigen itu..." ujar Jaejoong menangis meluapkan emosinya._

_"Hyung... sudahlah... aku yakin mereka juga menyayangimu..."_

_Terlihat Jaejoong menggeleng lemah._

_"Kau tahu mereka sama sekali tak pernah tersenyum padaku... dulu hanya Yunho... tapi ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan... kepalsuan yang membuatku mati saat itu juga... apakah aku terlalu hina untuk merasakan cinta dan kebahagian itu?"_

_"Aniya... kau berhak mendapatkannya hyung..."_

_"Seumur hidupku hanya Yunho yang pernah dekat denganku... semua orang menjauhiku… menjauhiku hanya karena aku sering membuat masalah... tapi mereka tak pernah tahu mengapa aku melakukan itu... hiks..."_

_Jaejoong tersengal karena tangisnya._

_"Dulu kukira sikap umma dan appa yang dingin itu hanya sampai Junsu lahir... tapi aku salah... sikap mereka tak berubah sama sekali bahkan sampai saat ini... umma tak pernah memanggilku saat waktu makan... terkadang aku malu.. aku malu harus bersikap seperti apa didepan mereka..."_

_"Begitu juga saat Su~ie berulang tahun... mereka tak pernah sekalipun mengajakku merayakannya... aku hanya ingin meberi ucapan pada adikku... tapi mereka tak mau memberiku kesempatan..."_

_"Hiks...hiks... hyung..." isak Changmin._

_"Aku lelah harus berpura-pura kuat seperti ini..."_

_"Hyung... kau harus tetap percaya... mereka pasti menyayangimu.."_

_"Itu tak akan pernah terjadi sampai aku mati nanti... aku bersyukur mereka tak tahu jika aku sakit... aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika mengetahui segalanya tentangku... aku berjanji akan membunuh diriku jika mereka mengetahuinya..."_

_"Hyung! Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"_

_"Untuk apa lagi aku hidup jika mereka tahu? Mereka akan menertawakanku! Mereka akan semakin membenciku... hiks… sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah berarti dimata mereka... usahaku selama ini hanya sia-sia..."_

_"Hyung.. kumohon jangan siksa dirimu.."_

_"Aku tak pernah menyiksa diriku... aku hanya ignin membuktika pada mereka jika aku bisa membanggakan mereka... tapi itu tak membuahkan hasil..."_

_"..."_

_"Sekarang apa gunanya aku hidup? Kenapa kau menghalangiku saat aku bunuh diri lalu?!" teriak Jaejoong emosi._

_"Untuk apa kau bunuh diri jika sebentar lagi kau akan mati hah!" balas Changmin menangis emosi._

_"..."_

_Terlihat Jaejoong terdiam_

_"Hyung.. mianhe... aku tak bermaksud untuk..."_

_"Kau benar...gomawo.. aku lupa akan hal itu... terima kasih telah menyadarkanku akan hal itu..."_

_Jaejoong menoleh kearah Changmin dan memberikan senyuman ditengah wajah pucatnya._

_"Hyung... mianhe... bukan seperti itu maksudku..."_

_TES TES_

_"Hyung..." lirih Changmin ketika melihat cairan merah keluar dari hidung Jaejoong._

_"Ah~~ kebetulan warna merahku habis..."_

_Jaejoong pun berbalik dan melanjutkan lukisannya._

_"Changmin~ah... maukan kau mendengar lagu ciptaanku?"_

_"Ne..." jawab Changmin bergetar._

_-barami meomun geusigan jocha_

_ Naegen neomu mojaran geol_

_ Hanbeone miseo majimaginsa_

_ Saaranghamnida geudael_

_ Sigane jichyeodo sarangi apado_

_ Geusigan jocha cchueogigo_

_ Majimag insa haneyeo_

_ Saranghamnida Saranghamnida_

_Fly away... Fly away love..._

_Fly away... Fly away love..._

_Fly away... Fly away love..._

_ Nae saenge.. dan.. han.. beoni.._

_'Saranga...'_

_"ann.."._

_"hy… hyung… gwenhana?"_

_"An… nyeong..."_

_BRUGGH_

_"HYUUUUNG!" ~^"_

_ %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

"Wae? Keapa kalian menangis?" tanya Changmin tertunduk.

Balasan yang ia dapat hanyalah isakan tangis,.

"Apa kalian tahu? Selama tiga minggu ini dia terus menangis... menangisi kalian.. managisi kapan kalian akan menerimanya.."

"..."

"Ini adalah lukisan yang dibuat Jae hyung…"

Changmin menunjukkan sebuah lukisan yang di dalamnya terlihat seorang anak yang berbaju merah sedang melihat sendu sebuah keluarga bahagia, tangannya menjulur kearah seorang lelaki tampan yang juga ,mengenakan baju merah. Diwajahnya ada setetes air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

_PLUUKK_

Sebuah kertas jatuh dari belakang lukisan itu. Mrs. Kim pun mengambilnya dan semuanya mendekat.

_~*MARET 2011 ~~ GOOD BYE..._

_Aku menginginkannya lagi. Aku masih menginginkannya. Aku sudah berusaha menahan keinginanku agar di terima dikeluarga itu, tapi hatiku menolak. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus membunuh diriku?_

_Baiklah jika memang itu jalan satu-satuya. Aku akan melakukannya..._

_Aku tak kuat lagi hidup seperti ini.._

_Aku lelah..._

_Maaf aku meugikan banyak orang karea kehidupanku ..._

_Yunnie~ah.. . gomawo.. kau mau mengajarkan bagaimana rasa cinta itu walau sesaat dan hanya sebuah kebohongan... aku sangat senang..._

_Saranghae Yunnie~ah yeongwonhi..._

_Umma, appa. Su~ie.. Joongie menyayangi kalian..._

_Maafkan Joongie..._

_Maaf... Joongie berjanji setelah semuanya berakhir Joongie tak akan menyusahkan kalian lagi..._

_Jujur sebenarnya joongie ingin sekali melihat kalian semua sebelum Joongie pergi, tapi Joongie tahu itu tak akan mungkin... Joongie tahu... dimata kalian Joongie tidak berarti apa-apa... Joongie hanya orang yang tak diinginkan... Joongie barharap kalian tak akan terganggu lagi setelah kepergian Joongie..._

_Joongie harap kalian mau memaafkan Joongie..._

_Darah..._

_Darah ini menodai kertas putih ini... mungkin inilah Joongie. Joongie hanya sebuah noda yang merusak sebuah harmoni keluarga... noda yang datang tiba-tiba dan akan hilang tanpa bekas..._

_Joongie benar-benar sangat lelah kali ini... Joongie tak bisa melanjutkannya lagi. Ini adalah batas kemampuan terakhir_ _Joongie.. Joongie tak mempunyai lagi kekuatan untuk bartahan lebih dari ini..._

_Joongie tak tahu harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada siapa.. Joongie tak tahu..._

_Yunnie.. Umma... Appa... Su~ie.. gomawoyo... saranghae.. annyeong..._

_ ~Kim Jae Joong~_

Tangis merekapun semakin keras setelah membaca tulisan terakhir Jaejoong terutama Mr. dan Mrs. Kim. Tubuh Mrs. Kim melemah di dalam pelukan sang suami.

"Sudahlah... tak ada gunanya menangis... semua telah terjadi… aku yakin air mata itu tak dapat merubah apapun..."

################################################## ####################

Empat jam pun berlalu dan selama itu mereka menunggu lampu ruang operasi padam.

Akhirnya Dr. Shim keluar dengan kerinagt diwajahnya. Dilepasnya masker yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, memperlihatkan ekspresi yang kusut.

"Maaf..."

TBC

**NB : Bagi yang baru ketemu aku di sini ini ff umurnya udah dua tahun ^^ jadi kalau kalian lihat ada cerita yang mirip atau apalah itu. kalian bisa menilai sendiri ^^ kalau reader lama aku pasti tahu apa jawabannya ^^ thanks~**

**Dan satu lagi, tolong jangan copy paste tanpa ijin dan plagiat na~ terima kasih ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle: White Lies ( Toki Wp Tomete )

Cast : Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong

Other Cast : On The Fic

Rating : PG

Genre : Angst, Drama

**Read This One first please!**

Ini ff saya re-post dulu. 

**Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf sama kalian semua karena kejadian lalu yang udah ngecewain reader saya di sini. **

**Karena ada yang meminta saya kembali ke sini, jadi saya mencoba untuk me re-post semua ff yang pernah saya post di sini sebelumnya. Nantinya jika responnya baik saya akan kembali post ff disini…**

**Hope you're all forgive na ^^~  
**

*CHAPTER 6*

"Maaf..."

"Ap..apa maksudmu hah!" bentak Yunho.

"Tubuh Jaejoong menolak pendonoran sumsum tulang belakang itu... sepertinya Jaejoong menyerah..." terang Dr. Shim.

_**DEG**_

"Jaejoong benar-benar tak mempunyai semangat hidup... tadi saat operasi kami sempat kehilangan detak jantungnya tiga kali. Kondisinya saat ini kritis... aku harap kalian memberikannya semangat untuk tetap bertahan. Tapi jika kalian menginginkannya..."

Semuanya menatap Dr. Shim dengan tatapan basah air mata.

"Kumohon selamatkan..putraku... aku... aku belum sempat memeluknya..." isak Mrs. Kim tersengal.

Dr. Shim terdiam. Ia tak athu harus menjawab apa lagi.

"Hyung..." lirih Junsu.

Beberapa orang perawat keluar dari ruang operasi dengan mendorong sebuah ranjang yang di atasnya terbaring seorang namja cantik. Wajahnya nampak pucat dari sebelumnya. Dan kini tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam alat. Bibirnya yang dulu merah berubah putih di balik masker oksigen itu. Dan matanya, mata yang dulu terbuka memmancar kesedihan, kini terpejam rapat seakan ia menutupi kesedihannya.

"Jo.. .Joongie~ah..." lirih Yunho menangis.

Deru tangis bertambah keras saat tubuh rapuh Jaejoong berlalu dihadapan mereka.

"Joongie… maafkan appa… maaf..." getar Mr. Kim memejamkan matanya rapat. Takut melihat kondisi putranya yang ia sakiti.

"Yunho hyung..." panggil Changmin membuat semuanya menoleh kearah Changmin.

"Jaejoong hyung pernah mengatakan padaku jika dia mau menukar nyawanya, asalkan dia dapat merasakan kebahagiaan sekali lagi saat bersamamu..."

Yunho tercekat. Ingin sekali ia mengulang waktunya agar tak menyakiti orang yang sebenarnya dicintainya. Perasaannya mulai ia sadari saat malam di mana ia berhasil memiliki Jaejoong, namun rasa gengsinya menang, membuatnya tak mau memahami perasaan yang ia rasakan.

Saat ini hanya menangislah yang dapat ia lakukan. Tak mungkin ia menghentikan waktu hanya dengan nyawa. Semuanya terlambat.

"Terkadang aku merasa sakit saat Jaehyung menutupi rasa sakitnya. Dia menahannya sendiri. Walau aku baru mengenalnya, aku bisa tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Selama ini yang kalian tahu adalah sosok palsunya. Jaehyung terpaksa berbohong, dia berbohong karena ia sudah benar-benar tak sanggup untuknya yang juga membohongi dirinya yang sendiri jika dia tak butuh siapa-siapa... dia memaksa dirinya menerima kenyataan yang menyakitinya..."

"Hentikan... kumohon hentikan itu..." ujar Mrs. Kim terisak hebat.

"Temuilah Jaehyung... kembalikanlah semangatnya yang hilang itu... jangan biarkan dia membawa semangatnya untuk meninggalkan dunia ini..."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Junsu.

"Bukankah jelas, yang kumaksudkan jika Jaehyung menyerah karena kalian... permintaan tulusnya adalah dia hanya ingin kalian menerimanya, itulah yang diinginkannya! Apa kalian masih tak mengerti? Jaejoong itu depresi!"

"..."

"Apa kalian tahu berapa kali dia mencoba membunuh dirinya? Apa kalian sadar berapa banyak penderitaannya? Kuakui aku belum mengenalnya lebih jauh... tapi aku yakin aku jauh lebih mengetahui bagaimana dirinya itu! Aku sangat heran ada keluarga macam kalian! Aku yakin Jaehyung sangat mengharapkan kematiannya sampai-sampai ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya yang tak lama lagi!" Kata Changmin geram. Dia bosan menceritakan kenyataan-kenyataan yang mungkin hanya akan menjadi angin lalu bagi mereka.

"Appa! Aku pulang! Urusilah mereka! Aku bosan!" dingin Changmin pergi.

"Temuilah Jaejoong... aku yakin dia menunggu kalian..." kata Dr. Shim mempersilahkan masuk.

**At JAE'S ROOM***

"Joo… Joongie~ah..."lirih Yunho bergetar mencoba meraih tangan pucat Jaejoong.

"Joongie, mianhe... aku menambah penderitaanmu… lupakan tentang masa lalu kita, aku ingin kita melupakannya… aku... aku mencintaimu Joongie... aku mencintaimu... maafkan aku baru menyadarinya... maafkan aku menyakitimu..." lirih Yunho mengeluakan penyesalannya.

"Berikan aku kesempatan membutikan rasa cintaku Joongie... kumohon sembuhlah... aku akan menjagamu, akan kutunjukkan rasa cintaku padamu… aku tak akan menutupinya lagi..."

Yunho menyibak poni Jaejoong yang tadinya menutupi matanya.

"Ponimu sudah panjang, apa kau tak risih?" tanya Yunho menangis.

Ia tahu betul jika Jaejoong tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya untuk saat ini.

"Chunnie... hiks… aku takut... aku tak berani melihatnya sekarang... kumohon ajak aku pergi… hiks hiks..." isak Junsu meronta tak kuat melihat keadaan hyungnya.

"Ne… arraseo... kau harus menenangkan dirimu..." balas Yooochun mengajak Junsu keluar. Sementara Mr. Dan Mrs. Kim masih terdiam memandang kaku tubuh putanya yang lemah itu.

################################################## #######################

"Joongie~ah..." lirih Mrs. Kim

"Kenapa Joongie menyembunyikan semua ini?"

"Joongie bangun ya? Umma janji akan memasak makanan kesukaan Joongie... tapi Joongie bangun ya?" ujar Mrs. Kim mengusap lembut kepala Jaejoong.

"Umma merindukan Joongie... apa Joongie sekarang membenci umma dan appa? Umma minta maaf ya? Joongie mau memafkan umma?" lontar Mrs. Kim bergetar.

"Sekarang Junsu hampir tak pernah tersenyum menihat Joongie seperti ini, dan Yunho hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan menangis... sekarang Yunho sedang demam, jadi dia tak bisa menemani Joongie… apa Joongie tak ingin merawatnya?"

"..."

"Hiks… hiks... Joongie bangun ya? Umma mohon... umma mohon bangunlah Joongie, umma akan mengajak Joongie berobat sampai sembuh..."

"Hyung..."

"Su~ie! Kemarilah!"

"Hyung... bangunlah..hiks... aku... aku tadi dijahili temanku... mereka melemparku dengan kertas... mereka..hiks... mengatakan... aku lemah... hiks... bangulah hyung... aku takut... dengan mereka..." isak Junsu berharap hyungnya akan bangun karena itu. Tapi itu hanya sia-sia. Jaejoong lebih memilih menutup rapat matanya.

_(ONE WEEK LATER)_

"Nggghhhh..." lenguhan pelan dari namja cantik itu membuat Yunho mendekatkan diri kearahnya.

"Joongie… " panggilnya lembut bersama yang lainnya.

"Hyung..." sambung Junsu.

Perlahan mata yang terpejam itu pun terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Terlihat jelas ia sangat menyesuaikan sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk kepupil matanya.

"Haaahh." Desahnya pelan melihat kesekelilingnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini!?" ucapnya saat kesadarannya sudah terkumpul penuh.

Dengan memaksa ia melepas masker oksigen yang tadinya membantunya bernafas.

"Joongie apa yang kau lakukan?" sergah Yunho.

Jaejoong tak meghiraukannya dan lebih memilih melepas infusenya.

"Joongie! Itu menyakitimu!" kali ini Mrs. Kim yang angkat bicara.

"Ada apa ini? Hyung! Kenapa kau melepas infusemu?" kata Changmin sedikit membentak melihat tindakan Jaejoong.

"Kau yang memberitahu mereka? Brengsek kau Shim Changmin!"

Changmin tertunduk. " Mianhe hyung..."

"Joongie maafkan umma..."

Jaejoong menatap kosong tajam kearah ummanya tanpa membalas.

"Untuk apa kalian disini? Kalian hanya membuang waktu kalian saja! Lupakan apa yang kalian lihat! Semuanya hanya rekayasaku!" balas Jajeoong.

"Hyung... hiks… kumohon berhentilah berbohong…" isak Junsu

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Jangan panggil aku hyung, aku bukan hyungmu! Hyungmu itu sudah mati!"

_**DEG**_

Mrs. Kim semakin terisak.

"Joongie~ah..."

"Namaku Jaejoong, Jung Yunho!" bentak Jaejoong memotong kalimat Yunho.

"Hyung... cukup mereka sudah menyesal... mereka sudah menerimamu hyung..."

"Aku tak butuh! Dan aku tak ingin mrmbuat mereka menyesal! Apa kau tak lihat? Ini hanya kebohongan, mereka tak akan pernah peduli padaku! Kau tertipu dokter Shim!" ujar Jaejoong beranjak pergi.

"Joongie kau mau kemana?" tanya Mr. Kim.

Jaejoong tak membalas dan tetap berjalan. Pikirannya kacau menghadapi kenyataan yang berdanding terbalik dengan pendiriannya dan hatinya yang menagatakan semua orang akan tetap membencinya.

Junsu tak tinggal diam. Dia berlari menarik tangan hyungnya .

"Hyung... kumohon tinggalah... maaafkan aku..." kata Junsu.

_PLAKK_

"Jangan sentuh aku..." balas Jaejoong menampis lemah tangan Junsu.

_SYUUUNG_

"Hyung/ Joongie!" teriak orang yang ada disana saat Jaejoong terhuyung. Beruntung Junsu mampu menompangnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Jaejoong menampis tangan Junsu dan meneruskan jalannya gontai.

Changmin sengaja menahan Yunho dan kedua orang tuanya untuk mengejar Jaejoong. Karena ia tahu bagaimana kondisi psikis Jaejoong saat ini.

"Kenapa kau melarangku?! Dia masih lemah!" geram Yunho.

"Apa kau mau membuatnya gila atau mati karena melihat perubahan sikap kalian?" tanya Changmin.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mr. Kim

"Ajjushi tahu sendiri selama ini Jaehyung mengalami hal yang buruk, otomatis pikirannya akan menolak kenyataan yang jauh berbeda dengan kejadian terdahulu dan sudah pernah kukatakan jika Jaehyung mengalami depresi...".

Semua terdiam, sekalipun mereka tak pernah menyangka jika Jaejoong adalah orang yang rapuh. Mereka terbuai dalam topeng kepalsuan Jaejoong yang berpura-pura kuat itu, seakan ia tak memiliki tekanan sama sekali.

_At KIM'S MANSION*_

"Bagaimana,appa?" cemas Junsu.

"Sampai saat ini pihak rumah sakit tidak mengetahui keberadaan Jaejoong..." sedih Mr. Kim

"Yeobo... kita harus mencarinya..." isak Mrs. Kim dengan mata sembab akibat menangis seharian.

"Aku akan mencarinya!" potong Yunho beranjak.

*YUNHO POV*

Pikiranku benar-benar sangat kacau saat ini. Belum sempat aku meminta maaf dan mengatakan aku mencintainya, sekarang Jaejoong menghilang. Aku memang bodoh! Aku bodoh karena mempermainkan perasaannya dulu, harusnya aku langsung menyadari jika itu bukanlah dirinya yang sebenarnya ketika ia membuat masalah dan bersikap dingin yang bertolak belakang saat ia bersamaku selama dua minggu itu.

"Joongie~ah... mianhe..." gumamku lirih.

PUB! Aku tahu! Dia pasti pergi ketempat itu lagi. Aku yakin! Segera aku memutar balik mobilku menuju sebuah PUB terkenal dikota Seoul itu.

_**A t ZION PUB**_

Aroma alkohol langsung menusuk kedalam hidungku saat aku memasuki areal PUB ini. Suara musiknya sungguh memekakkan telinga. Segera kusapu seluruh penjuru ruangan remang-remang ini. Begitu aku menemukan seorang mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit, aku langsung menghampirinya. Tak salah lagi, dia Joongieku. Kulihat beberapa gelas ada di depannya dan sekarang ia sedang menegak satu gelas lagi.

"Joongie..."panggilku.

Dia menoleh dan menatapku sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Jung Yunho... bagaimana kabarmu? Kau kemari ingin mencicipi tubuhku lagi? Baliklah... tapi kali ini aku meminta bayaran ya?"

_**DEG**_

Aku terdiam. Aku sakit saat mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu dan melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dan semua ini karena kebodohanku.

"Kemarilah... duduk disebelahku,Yunnie..." ujarnya tersenyum mabuk.

"Joongie... kita pulang ya? Kau harus istirahat... berhentilah minum..." balasku lembut.

"Shireo... aku tak punya rumah didunia ini, untuk apa aku pulang? Rumahku ada saat aku sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini..."

"Joongie... jangan bicara seperti itu... kajja kiat pulang... orang tuamu dan Junsu memcemaskanmu."

Dia tertawa kosong.

"Satu gelas lagi..."

"Joongie cukup!" bentakku merebut gelas ditangannya.

"Ya! Apa-apan kau Jung Yunho!" geramnya berusaha merebut gelas dari tanganku.

_TES TES_

Keluarnya caiaran merah itu menghentikan gerakannya. Jaejoong tertegun mengusap darah itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Kenapa aku masih hidup juga?" gumamnya yang dapat kudengar.

"Joongie..." panggilku saat ia terdiam tak bergeming.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku kosong.

" Bisa tidak kau membunuhku sekarang?"

_DEG_

Aku membatu. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Ini..." dia memberiku sebuah pisau yang tak kuketahui berasal dari mana.

"Aku sudah berusaha membunuh diriku sendiri, tapi aku tak tahu mengapa aku masih hidup..." ujarnya menatapku dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari hidungnya.

Tidak! Ini bukan Joongieku!

Segera aku mendekat kearahnya, membuang pisau yang ia genggam. Kubersihkan darah yang mengotori wajah cantiknya.

"Joongie~ah... " lirihku memeluknya yang tak bergerak.

_SYUUNG_

Kurengkuh tubuhnya yang kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Jo… Joingie!"

_**At KIM'S MANSION**_

"Ya Tuhan, Joongie!" pekik ajhuma Kim.

"Yoochun, bantu aku... buka pintu kamar Joongie..." pintaku.

Dengan segera aku merebahkannya perlahan. Kurasakan deru nafasnya memburu sejak tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya ajhuma Kim.

"Joongie mabuk ajhuma..." jawabku sedih.

Ajhuma Kim terdiam, ia melihat sendu Jaejoong yang tertidur. Dengan lembut ajhuma Kim mengusap rambut putranya.

"Joongie, kau habis menangis? Kenapa Joongie menangis, apa karena umma? Maafkan umma ya? Joongie itu anak umma..."

Air mataku langsung terjatuh melihat pemandangan itu. Baru kusadari keinginan terbesarnya hanya menginginkan sebuah kehangatan yang seperti ini. Sebuah keinginginan besar yang akhirnya membuatnya menyiksa dirinya seperti ini. Apakah sekarang semuanya terlambat? Aku harap belum.

Tiba-tiba saja deru tangis ajhuma menjadi keras membuatku panik.

"Waeyo ajhuma?" tanyaku

Ajhuma tak menjawab, matanya menatap tangan kiri Jaejoong membuatku terarah menatapnya juga.

_**DEG**_

_'Apa kalian tahu berapa kali dia mencoba membunuh dirinya?'_

_'Aku sudah berusaha membunuh diriku sendiri, tapi aku tak tahu mengapa aku masih hidup..'_

Nyaris saja aku terjatuh ketika melihat beberapa bekas lika sayatan yang masih baru di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Air mataku menetes mengenai tangannya itu. Ingin rasanya aku menggantikan posisinya saat ini.

"Joongie, kenapa kau seperti ini..." isak ajhuma Kim.

Aku terdiam. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Hh...ak...aku..le..lah..."

_**DEG**_

Aku tertegun, bahkan dalam tidurnya ia merasa lelah. Aku benar-benar bodoh! Aku keterlaluan. Harusnya aku sadar. Yang kurasakan saat itu adalah kelembutanya bukan kepalsuannya!

"Hiks… hiiks... hyung... kau bukan hyungku..."

Kualihkan pandanganku kearah pintu. Kulihat Junsu menangis, terlihat jelas wajahnya sangat sedih dan menyesal disana. Sama sepertiku.

"Suie~ah..." panggilku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau jujur jika kau kesepian, hyung? Aku tak mungkin akan berlaku kasar padamu jika kau mengakuinya! Kaulah yang lemah! Bukan aku! Kaulah yang lemah hyung... hiks... hiks..."

Ajhuma Kim berlari keluar, aku yakin ia tak kuat melihat kedua putranya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Suie~ah… sssst… hyungmu sedang istirahat..."

Junsu menggeleng.

"Hyung! Sebentar lagi dia akan pergi! Dia mau meninggalkanku dan aku tak mau itu! Aku harus membuatnya bangun sebelum mata iau benar-benar terpejam!" ujar unsu terisak penuh emosi.

_GREEP_

Kupeluk erat tubuhnya yang bergetar karena tangis. Tuhan, hentnikan ini. Sudah cukup penderitaan Jaejoong selama ini. Aku tak bisa melihat hal yang lebih menyakitkan lebih dari ini... ini cukup. Jangan Jaejoong lagi. Aku mau menggantikannya. Aku mau.

" Tidurlah disamping hyungmu ya? Kau pasti merindukannya, bukan? Aku akan menjaga kalian..." kataku mencoba tegar yang mendapat anggukan dari Junsu.

Kukecup lembut kening Jaejoong dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Begitu juga dengan Junsu.

"Mimpilah yang indah, Joongie..."

_**At Morning **_

"Joongie! Kau sudah bangun? Kajja! Kita sarapan bersama..." kataku saat melihatnya turun dari tangga. Ya. Pagi ini kami semua berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasa, tanpa membahas mengenai penyakitnya atau hal yang telah lalu. Aku harap ia mau menerimanya.

"Hyung! Kemari duduk disampingku!" seru Junsu.

"Joongie! Kajja! Kami menunggumu..." sambung ajhuma Kim mendapat anggukan dari ajushi.

"Jooogie? Nuguya? Setahuku tak ada yang bernama Joongie ditempat ini..." jawabnya datar.

Aku mengerutkan keningku.

"Kau salah... dia berdiri ditangga itu... dia anakku Kim Jaejoong..." celetuk .

" Kurasa kaulah yang salah ajushi, aku disini hanya menumpang... dan hari ini aku akan pergi... aku sudah cukup untuk merepotkan keluarga ini... Kamshahamnida kalian sudah mau menghidupiku selama ini, ajushi… "

_**DEG**_

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Semuanya terdiam.

"Joongie... kau anak kami... umma mohon maafkan kami… "

"Aniyeo... ini sudah cukup ajhuma... aku tak akan merepotkan kalian lagi... aku akan pergi hari ini juga... untuk semua biaya menghidupiku, aku akan berusaha mengembalikannya perlahan..."

*END OF YUNHO POV*

"HYUNG! APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN! KAMI MENYESAL! APA ITU TAK CUKUP MEMBUATMU MEMAAFKAN KAMI!?" teriak Junsu.

"Tak ada yang bersalah dan tak ada yag perlu dimaafkan... kalian tak perlu berpura-pura didepanku... aku tahu kalian berbohong... kalian tak perlu mengasianiku... anggap saja apa yang kalian dengar tetntang hidupku dari Changmin itu sampah... semua itu bohong... aku yakin kalian bukanlah orang bodoh yang percaya akal-akalan dari orang sepertiku..."

"..."

"Joongie... makanlah... ayo... umma akan menemani Joongie..." kata Mrs. Kim mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berjalan kearah Jaejoong kemudian menariknya lembut menuju meja makan.

"Apa tujuan kalian melakukan ini? Apa kalian ingin sekali melihatku mati didepan kalian? Hng? Apa seperti itu? Bunuh... bunuh aku dan berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa dan peduli padaku..."

"Joongie… kami peduli padamu..." balas Mrs. Kim bergetar.

"Peduli? Heh~ bullshit!"

"JOONGIE!" bentak Mr. Kim

"Waeyo? Ahjusi? Lepaskan tanganku!"

_PLAKK_

Jaejoong menampis lemah tangan ibunya.

"Jae... kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Yunho lemah.

"Aku memang seperti ini... " jawab Jaejoong santai beranjak pergi.

_GREEP_

Yunho berlari memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Mianhe Joongie... saranghae..." bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam tak bergeming.

"Apa lagi rencanamu setelah ini? Masih kurangkah kau sudah meniduriku? Sekarang apa lagi?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho menggeleng.

"Aniyeo! Aku sungguh-sungguh... maafkan aku Joongie..."

"Heh~ sandiwaramu bagus... kau tak perlu melakukan itu dedepan mereka... mereka tak akan terpengaruh... lepaskan tanganmu dan aku akan pergi! Bukankah kau memginginkan aku agar tak lagi muncul dihadapanmu? Sekarang menyingkirlah aku akan melakukannya, Jung Yunho ssi..."

"Hyung, tak maukah kau memaafkanku? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Junsu terisak.

Jaejoong menyeringai dan berbalik.

"Bunuh aku…" jawab Jaejoong singkat sambil tersenyum pahit.

Semua yang ada dirumah itu melebarkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru dilontarkan Kim Jaejoong dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Kenapa diam? Tak bisa melakukannya? Wae? Pukul atau tampar aku samapi aku mati... bukankah kalian biasa melakukannya?" tanya Jaejoong miris.

"Joongie... kenapa kau mudah sekali mengatakan itu... kami sakit memdengarnya Joongie... kami menyesal..." lirih Mrs. Kim.

"Sakit? Jujur aku pusing melihat perubahan sikap kalian, apa tujuan kalian melakukan ini? Hidupku sudah cukup menderita delapan belas tahun ini... apa itu tak cukup denganku untuk meminta mati? Berapa lama lagi kalian ingin aku menderita? Apa ini kurang,hah? Aku... aku hanya ingin mati... aku lelah hidup seperti ini... aku lelah..." ungkap Jaejoong dengan tangisan untuk pertama kalinya didepan Yunho dan keluarganya. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana merasakan kepedihannya selama ini.

"Joongie… kumohon jangan seperti ini… kumohon..." kata Yunho mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat... apa kalian tak tahu arti kata lelah? Aku lelah menjalani dunia yang penuh dengan kepalsuan ini..aku tak kalian… aku tak membutuhkannya... kuakui dulu aku sangat menginginkan kalian peduli padaku... sangat... tapi aku tahu itu hanyalah mimpiku... kalian tak perlu berpura-pura seperti ini untuk menyenangkan hati orang yang sebentar lagi akan mati… itu tak perlu dan tak akan merubah apapun..." lontar Jaejoong menangis pilu.

"Joongie, hentikan kami menyanyangimu..." papar Mrs. Kim

"Aku mohon pada kalian, tolong... tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini..bersikaplah biasa seperti sebelum kalian mengetahui semuanya... kumohon..aku… aku haaaahh..."

"JOONGIE!" pekik orang disana Jaejoong nyaris terjatuh sambil mencengkram rambut hitamnya.

"Joongie... istirahatlah... umma akan menjagamu..."

"Diam! Jangan mendekat atau memcoba menyentuhku!" larang Jaejoong mencoba mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Joongie~ah... kumohon jangan keras kepala kali ini..." pinta yunho tersiksa melihat orang yang dicintainya tersiksa menahan sakit seperti itu.

Jaejoong tak menghiraukannya dan memilih berlari menuju toiletdan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

_DUAR DUAR DUAR_

"Joongie! Buka pintunya! Joongie!" teriak Yunho mengedor-ngedor pintu itu. Mereka khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan Jaejoong mengingat bagaimana kondisi Jaejoong saat ini.

"Joongie buka pintunya... kau kenapa Joongie..." isak .

"Hyung! Hyung! Buka hyung... kumohon..." sambung Junsu

_PRAAANKKK_

Suara benda terjatuh membuat semuanya semakin panik.

"JOONGIE! GWENHANA? BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Yunho menangis.

"Yunho, kita dobrak..." saran mendapat anggukan dari semuanya.

_BRAAKKKK_

_**DEG**_

"Joo...joongie..."

TBC


End file.
